


Some Things Never Change

by iamirondad



Series: The Room Saga [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Michelle Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: It’s been eight years, since Peter and Morgan escaped captivity.Life is somewhat normal. There’s a few ups and downs, but they’re happy.They still rely, on one another and share an unbreakable bond.Everything changes, when Peter and MJ find out, they’re expecting their first child.Peter is freaking out about being a first-time dad.Morgan is scared about where she’ll stand, in her brother’s life when the baby arrives.Tony is trying to hold everything together, but things take a turn when Morgan disappears.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Room Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822108
Comments: 42
Kudos: 211





	1. Prologue: Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been four years since Peter and Morgan escaped captivity.  
> Everybody is safe, living their day-to-day lives.
> 
> MJ is overthinking, like always, as she has noticed a shift between her and Peter.  
> The truth is revealed, by Morgan, and everything begins to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings in End Note**

**_14 th January 2029_ **   
**_1438 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

Michelle was woken, by the repetitive high-pitched screech of a message coming through on her phone.

Michelle rested her hand over her eyes as she yawned, “Uhhh…” She groaned, turning to her side, reaching out to grab her cell, from her bedside cabinet.

_Betty: You up?_

_Betty: S.O.S._

_Betty: Coffee?_

Michelle muttered sleepily, “Oh, Betty….” She crept out of bed, careful not to jostle Peter; he was usually moody without a good night’s sleep.

Once, she’d gathered a pile of clothes and headed into the en-suite, to get ready, she messaged back.

_Michelle: I’ll be there, at 20._

_Betty: Thanks._

She quickly brushed her teeth and sorted out her unruly bedhead.

Michelle had a special power, that she’d named ‘ _text-to-person intuition.’_ She could usually tell, what was going on, in people’s lives, through the way they messaged her.

Of course, Betty’s _‘S.O.S’_ was an immediate red flag and could potentially be about anything, but Michelle had a hunch that she was almost one hundred percent sure about.

Betty and Ned were trying to have a kid together.

They’d been married for two years, and they’d been trying, for eighteen months. Betty had a miscarriage, ten weeks into her first pregnancy, and since then, nothing seemed to work, for them, despite doctors telling them that they were healthy and capable of having children.

It was hard on them, not having a reason to blame for their misfortune.

Peter stirred as Michelle rummaged through their closet in search of her most comfortable pair of sneakers, “Huh—”

She shushed him, “Didn’t mean to wake you,” She grabbed her shoes and stood straight, “I’m meeting Betty for breakfast.”

“O—” He turned his head away, dragging the duvet along, “-kay.”

Michelle skipped over to the bedside, “I’ll meet you at the cabin.”

“It’s—” He muttered, “—A lakehouse.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to,” She pressed a kiss against his forehead, “See you.”

He pulled away, “Eh…”

Michelle kept her eyes on him for a moment, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she was waiting for.

Since Christmas, things hadn’t been the same between them.

At least not in her eyes.

She still loved him, the same, and he’d done nothing to wrong her, but she couldn’t help but feel like something had changed.

Peter was fine, with everyone else, but with her, he was jumpy.

 _He’s half-asleep,_ her logic told her.

She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and hurried out of their apartment.

She knew she was probably overthinking, but she couldn’t pretend it was normal. She was worried, that she’d done something to hurt him or offend him, but she was left scratching her head about it, too scared to ask anybody else.

Ever since Peter and Morgan escaped captivity, she refused to walk on eggshells around him because she knew that he never wanted that. He adapted better when he was treated like everybody else, but that didn’t mean, she wasn’t gentle with him when she needed to be.

Once upon a time, Michelle could read Peter like a book but somehow, the pages had become stuck together, and she couldn’t move onto the next chapter.

She shook it off, before stepping into her and Betty’s favorite little café. A halfway haven, the perfect central point between their apartments.

Betty was tucked away, at a table towards the back with two coffees already out in front of her, “Hey…” She kept her eyes, on the rustic table, as she mindlessly drummed her fingers against it.

“Hey…” Michelle took a seat opposite, pulling her drink towards her, “What’s up?”

“I just…” Betty moved her finger, nudging her cup, “Thought I was pregnant like—” She interlocked her hands, clenching them, “I was sure, but—" She shook her head with an uneasy smile, “Nothing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I just, I was _so_ sure,” She deflated, in her seat, “Wishful thinking, I guess.” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug, “I didn’t tell Ned.”

Michelle lowered her head, “Betty…”

“I, um, he wants to a dad, more than anything,” Betty’s eyes filled with tears, “And I can’t keep doing this, these false moments, of hope,” She sniffled, “What if I push him away?”

Michelle wished that wasn’t the first place that Betty’s head went to. Ned was the literal definition of soft, he’d never turn her back on her because they were struggling to have kids.

_Damn, the patriarchy._

Ned and Betty were in this together, it had to be a two-way street.

Michelle could rant about injustices for days, but that wasn’t what her friend needed, “Betty, you could never push him away,” She reassured her, “You’ve been married for two years, and he still worships the ground that you walk on.”

Betty’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“It’s not only him, who is going to get hurt,” Michelle told her, “When you fall short.”

“I know,” Betty nibbled at her nails, “Guess I like to protect him from it.”

“I get that,” Michelle nodded, “When it happens, you will be amazing parents, and all of this, will have been worth it.”

“Thank you.”

Michelle sipped at her drink.

Betty placed her cup down, “MJ?”

Michelle hummed without looking up to meet her gaze.

Betty reached out, nudging Michelle’s bicep, “What’s up with you?”

Michelle lifted her head with a smile, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” Betty frowned, “You look a little worried.”

“I’m just…” Michelle’s poker face must have finally worn off, “Bus with work, and—"

Betty cut in with a firm tone, “MJ—”

Michelle relaxed, in her chair with a heavy sigh.

Betty spoke gently, “I know you too well.”

Michelle didn’t want to get into it, “Look…”

Betty waved her hand, between them, “These meetups work both ways, you know?”

Michelle unclenched his fists, by her sides, out of Betty’s line of sight, “It’s Peter.”

Betty raised an eyebrow, “Is he okay?”

“I think so,” She shrunk down, “You know, I used to be able to read him, but recently, it’s like, he’s being weird, but only around me.”

“Well, if it’s any help, I haven’t noticed anything,” Betty rested her chin, on her hand, “Not to be, too cringy, but when I catch him, looking at you, I’ve never seen a guy, so in love.”

Michelle chuckled, _that sounded like a line out of a cheap Netflix movie._

“But if there is, some sort of tension, between you,” Betty continued, “He would have told you, he doesn’t keep things from anyone.”

“You’re right,” Michelle crossed her arms, “Of course, you are.”

The pair spent the next half hour, chatting about projects they were running for work.

On the walk, to the Daily Bugle building, they started discussing plans for Morgan’s tenth birthday party.

Unlike most Starks, Morgan wasn’t one for extravagance.

(Well, behind the scenes, neither was Tony, but he had a representation to uphold.)

Morgan’s idea of a party was takeaway pizza and a trip to the movies, just like her older brother.

Betty grinned, waving her hand around, in front of her, “We found the perfect gift for her.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s this, writer’s kit with like stationery, and small notepads,” Betty explained, “To keep track of her thoughts.”

Michelle cooed, “Oh, she’s gonna love that.”

Betty flipped her head, towards her with wild eyes and the proudest smile, “I’m guessing you’ve read her creative writing project.”

“Yes, I did,” Michelle jumped, resting a hand, on Betty’s arm, “It was amazing.”

Betty nodded, “She’s got a gift.”

Morgan’s short stories were something else. Despite, being talented with science and technology, like her family, she had a passion for writing.

One day, Michelle believed that Morgan’s words would inspire millions.

Michelle linked her arm with Betty’s, “Peter was saying that she’s always loved telling stories.”

“I think she’s going places,” Betty said, “Her writing age is way above average.”

“Peter told me that she was reading kids’ books, almost independently, at four years old,” Michelle gushed proudly, “She struggle with the odd word, but that kinda went away in that first year, they were back with us.”

“Yeah, it did,” Betty nodded, “She’ll be an amazing storyteller.”

Michelle chuckled lightly, “Apparently, she’s planning a collaboration.”

“With you?”

“Yeah, she wants to write Spider-Man comics,” Michelle said, “And she wants me to draw them.”

“Aww,” Betty’s face lit up, “That would be awesome.”

“It would be.”

They crossed the street, which led to the Daily Bugle.

Ned was hovering, near the entranceway, to the tower, “Hey...”

Betty skipped over, kissing his cheek, “Sorry, that I left in such a hurry—"

“It’s my fault,” Michelle interrupted, “I’m worried about a presentation, I’m giving next week, and really needed to run it past Betty…”

_Wow, her improvisation skills were next level._

“Ah,” Ned grinned, “You’ll do great.”

“Thanks.”

Betty waved, “See you later.”

Ned held Betty’s other hand, “See you.”

“Bye.”

Michelle watched them go inside, hand-in-hand, happy as ever.

She knew that Betty would tell him the truth later, but Michelle had, at least, given her some breathing space.

* * *

Michelle knew what to expect when she arrived, at the Stark Cabin, during the later hours, of a Saturday morning; Pepper was at work, and Tony would probably be preparing a snack, in the kitchen for Morgan’s _‘Disney Movie Morning.’_

She let herself in with her old key, and the potent smell of popcorn hit her nose.

“Is this the Stark residence, or have I stumbled into a movie theatre?” She joked as she waved her hand, in front of her nose.

Tony rolled his tongue, “I’m gonna say…” He paused for dramatic effect, “Both.”

Michelle headed over, to the kitchen, “Okay…”

Morgan charged over, at full speed, throwing her arms around Michelle, “Mimi!”

She pushed Morgan’s curls out of her eyes, “Hey, Spiderling.”

“Dad’s making popcorn!” Morgan exclaimed, “But he burnt it.”

Michelle snorted a laugh, “I can tell.”

Tony wined, “Hey!”

Tony handed Morgan a bowl, of unburnt popcorn, “Thank you!” She scurried into the movie room, as fast as she could.

“What movie is it, today?”

Tony pointed to the list that was stuck, to the fridge, “It’s a Tangled Marathon.”

“Fun.”

Tony leaned over with a hushed voice, “I love that movie, but I didn’t know there was a show.”

Michelle shook her head with a chuckle.

Tony turned, gathering together the mess he’d made, “So, what brings you here, so early?”

“Um,” Michelle pursed her lips, “I told Peter that I was meeting him here.”

Tony frowned, motioning outside, “Um, he’s just messaged me, he’s dropping supplies off with Harley.”

An uncomfortable force weighed heavy, against her chest, “Where?”

“The new offices.”

_In Manhattan?_

Surely, he would have told her about that, especially when it was their day off.

She could have gone with him.

“He should be back, after lunch,” Tony said as he dumped stuff, in the dishwasher.

Peter hadn’t even messaged her, but she decided to leave it alone; Peter was known for sometimes making quick decisions and it was Morgan, he had to reassure first, as she liked a particular routine.

Peter, with everything he’d gone through, even before Beck’s involvement, made him an honest person, and if there was something wrong, between them, he’d tell her.

“Jones,” Tony spoke softly, “Are you all right?”

“He just didn’t tell me,” She shrugged, “Must have slipped his mind.”

He clapped his hands, together, “Well, you’re welcome here, any time, any day – you know that.”

“Yeah,” She nodded, “Thank you,” She pointed, to the back door, “I’m gonna read, outside.”

“Apparently, it’s snowing later,” He cautioned, “I'll come out and light the fire pit."

"I'm sure the heating under the deck, will be enough."

"It's nothing, Jones," He dismissed, "We don't want you freezing out there."

“Sure,” She grabbed a blanket, that was laying on the back of the couch, opposite the kitchen, “Thanks.”

Tony danced around the kitchen with a towel draped over his shoulder, “No problem.”

Michelle turned her face around, hiding a fond smile as she exited through the side down and perched on the benc with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Tony, stuck on cloud nine, swaying side-to-side, came out to light the fire pit before skipping back indoors, whistling the _Tangled_ soundtrack, under his breath.

Despite the internal battle that Michelle was facing, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of joy whenever she saw Tony. She hadn’t known him as long as everybody else, but she knew, just by looking at him, that he’d never been happier.

She was drawn out of her momentary euphoria by the buzzing of her phone.

She placed her book down, holding up her phone, to see an array of apology messages from Peter.

_Peter: Shit!_

_Peter: Sorry._

_Peter: I left a note at home but I forgot you were going to the lakehouse._

A slight weight lifted off Michelle’s chest. _At least,_ he was messaging in his usual frantic way.

_Michelle: Don’t worry, loser. See you later._

Michelle knew they wouldn’t see him, until after dark. Peter was a perfectionist when it came to working, and he’d help any intern that asked him for help.

_Time slipped by._

When Peter and Morgan were missing, time was unbearably fast

Before when she would see kidnapping or murder cases, in the papers, or on the television, she never thought of the days, months, and even _years_ , that would slip the victims’ loved ones by.

 _Of course_ , it didn’t make the five-year wait feel any shorter.

It wasn’t like she blinked, and the wait was up. It was more like, everybody around her was running, and she was simply taking her time.

The years blurred into one big intangible mess.

At the end of that journey, she heard Peter’s familiar voice over the phone, and the world slowed, back to its original place.

Put simply, life without Peter passed her by, but with him, she could see the finer details, in everything; Michelle’s anxiety, about Peter’s recent attitude towards her, sent her spiraling back into that whirlwind.

At lunch, Tony brought her a toasted sandwich but didn’t start a conversation with her, as she was hiding behind her book, with her earbuds in, trying to escape from her head.

Michelle quickly realized that the day had run away from her, when Pepper stepped out, home from work, “Hey, honey!”

“Hi,” Michelle took out an earbud, “Good day at work?”

Pepper crossed her arms, “Not as good as they are with you there.”

Michelle ducked her head with a laugh.

Pepper gestured to the door, “You fancy some coffee?”

“No, thanks.”

“Well, head inside…” Pepper opened the door, “…If you change your mind.”

“I will.”

Pepper stepped inside without another word.

The sun was beginning to set, behind the trees, and Michelle was almost done, with her book, when Morgan stepped outside, in her _Spider-Man_ onesie.

Michelle pulled out her earbuds as Morgan settled next to her with a heavy sigh.

“What’s up, Spiderling?” Michelle asked, nudging Morgan’s arm with her foot.

Morgan lifted her shoulders, in a shrug, “I don’t like it when Petey’s late.”

Michelle hummed, lowering her head, “Me neither.”

Morgan turned to he with widened eyes, “Are you okay?”

Michelle’s forehead creased, “Huh?”

“You look sad.”

Michelle clenched her jaw, through her lie, “I’m fine.”

Morgan squeaked, “Really?”

Michelle leaned forward, closing her book. She shook her head, hiding her face behind her hands, as her shoulders deflated.

This was ridiculous.

Morgan was nine, and she didn’t want to hear about Michelle’s worries.

Still, Morgan was a Stark, and she couldn’t walk away from somebody who looked sad.

Morgan prodded her arm, “Mimi?”

“Um, I just…” Michelle moved her hands, “I think Peter is staying, really far away from me, and I don’t know why.”

“Hmm,” Morgan looked to the sky with a hum of confusion, “Well, he loves you very very much.”

“Yeah?”

“He tells me, all the time!” Morgan exclaimed, “He’s scared though.”

Michelle fidgeted with the sides of her blanket, “Scared of what?”

Morgan turned her attention to her feet, she lowered her voice, to a hush, “He really likes you but doesn’t know how to ask you a really big question.”

Michelle bolted upright, dragged right out of the whirlwind, “What question?”

Morgan hiccupped, “I can’t say.”

“Hey…”

Morgan darted her eyes to the house, “It’s a secret.”

“His…” Michelle pinched her hand, but nothing changed, “Does he wanna marry me?”

Morgan slowed her breathing, before nodding.

Michelle scoffed a laugh, as she brought her hands up, covering her face, “Wow…” She couldn’t believe it, she muttered, to herself, “I’m _so_ dumb.”

In her defense, she used to struggle with getting close to people, and despite years passing, since high school, she still did.

Certain social cues went over her head.

She wrapped her arms around Morgan, her future, sister-in-law with a squeal, “Ah!”

Trust it to be Morgan who pulled Michelle, out of the dark.

Like she did with everyone else around them.

_Especially Peter._

The door clicked open, Tony and Pepper hurried out.

Tony clapped his hands, “What’s going on out here, then?”

Pepper blurted, “We heard screaming.”

Michelle let go of Morgan, looking up, at them, “Happy screaming.”

“Thought so,” Tony grinned, “You making fun of me again?”

Michelle brushed her curls, out of her eyes, “Not this time,” She wiped tears away with the back of her hand.

“Honey…” Pepper studied her, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing—” Michelle held out her hands, in front of her, trying not to freak out about everything, all at once, “Peter wants to ask me to marry him, doesn’t he?”

That was quick.

Pepper’s cheeks turned pink, “Oh—"

Tony looked to his daughter, with a knowing grin, “Morgan?”

“She was sad…” Morgan defended, “And thought Peter didn’t wanna see her.”

Pepper exclaimed, “MJ!”

“I was overreacting, I do that,” Michelle freaked, “He was being all jumpy, and I thought it was a bad thing, but it was a good thing.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “So, you’d say ‘ _yes,_ ’ if he asked?”

She didn’t even take a breath, “Obviously.”

Tony sniffled, “Wow—"

Pepper’s eyes sparkled, she playfully slapped Tony’s arm, “I have an idea.”

Michelle smiled, “Yeah?”

Pepper waved her hands out, “You have the perfect excuse, to do a ‘ _Monica and Chandler._ ’”

Michelle straightened her back, “I propose, to him?”

Pepper giggled excitedly, “You propose to one another!”

Tony balanced a hand, under his chin, “It’s very you.”

Michelle smiled, “I guess it is, yeah.”

Pepper fidgeted with her hands, “So…?”

Michelle jumped onto her feet, “Let’s do it.”

Morgan squeaked, “Now?”

“He’s leaving, in twenty minutes…” Tony said, checking his phone, “So we have about an hour.”

Pepper waved her hand dismissively, “Plenty of time.”

“I’ll grab, the ring, from his safe spot,” Tony bounced on his toes, “And call the others.”

Pepper pushed him, towards the door, “We’ll set up the house.”

Tony hurried inside, with a skip, in his step, “There should be some fairy lights, in the Christmas Box!”

“Thanks,” Pepper held the door open, letting Michelle and Morgan in.

Morgan sprinted to the cupboard, under the stairs, pulling out the tangled box of fairy lights, “Uh, oh.”

Pepper squeezed Michelle’s shoulder, “I’ll grab some candles.”

Michelle bent beside Morgan, helping her with the lights, who seemed to be a master at untangling wires, “You’re good at that, Morgs.”

Morgan lifted her shoulder, in a half-shrug, “It’s like a giant puzzle!”

“True.”

Morgan lifted her head, “Can I be a bridesmaid?”

“Of course,” Michelle found the pins to attach the lights to the beams that were above them, “You’ll be co-chief.”

Morgan rocked on her knees, “Cool.”

“Not just that,” Michelle’s mouth curved into a smile, “You’re the sister of the groom.”

Morgan frowned, “What’s that?”

“That means that you and I,” Michelle prodded Morgan’s arm, “Will become sisters-in-law.”

Morgan’s eyes lit up, “Awesome!”

Pepper rushed around, lighting and placing candles down, on every surface that she could get her hands on.

Michelle and Morgan managed to untangle four sets of fairy lights, in under twenty minutes, which had to be a sort of record; they tied two sets around the stairs, and the other two, on the ceiling beams.

Michelle was up, on the stepladder, when Morgan asked, “What song did Ned and Betty dance to?”

Michelle laughed, jumping down, “Their first dance?”

“Yeah.”

“It was ‘ _Can I have this dance’_ from High School Musical 3,” Michelle told her, “Only because Ned lost a bet, with Peter in middle school.”

Pepper sang, “It was beautiful, though.”

Michelle nodded, “That’s Zac Efron, for you.”

Morgan shouted gleefully, “I know which song that you and Petey should dance to!”

Michelle had zero clue what was about to be suggested, “You do?”

Morgan threw her hands out, “Rapunzel and Flynn’s song!”

Michelle met Pepper’s gaze, both smiling, with a knowing glance, “That’s not a bad idea, Morgs.”

The front door burst open, revealing May.

Pepper laughed, “How did you get here, so fast?”

“I was down at the market,” She jogged over, hugging Michelle, “I’m so happy, for you.”

Michelle squeezed her hands, “Hope he says yes.”

“He already has.”

Tony scurried down, “He’s driving up.”

“Shit!” Michelle ruffled Morgan’s hair as she charged over to the mirror, that hung over the fireplace, “I didn’t say that, Spiderling!” She took off her hoodie and tried to fix her hair, “Hmmm…”

May reassured her, “You look amazing, honey.”

Pepper added, “You always do.”

Michelle turned to meet them, her heart pounding in her chest, “I’m scared now.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tony told her as he flicked off the main lights, leaving them with only the fairy lights and candles, “Wow.”

Tears filled Michelle’s eyes, but her smile didn’t waver, “I feel like, I need to ask your permission,” She chuckled, “All of you.”

Tony hummed a laugh, lifting his head, “You’ve been part, of this family, for twelve years, and we’d have it no other way.”

May hugged her, side-on, “We’ll be right outside.”

“Good luck,” Pepper spoke, kissing her cheek.

Tony patted her shoulder, “Break a leg.”

“Have fun!” Morgan sang as she took Pepper’s hand as they walked out the front door, onto the porch.

Michelle spied through the window, trying to see what was happening.

Peter jumped out of his car, visibly confused, his cheeks flushed with color, when Tony threw him the ring, tapped his back, and directed him towards the house.

Michelle stepped away, standing among the lights, “Fuck…”

Peter entered, with a shake, in his step, “Wow,” He clicked the door shut, “So…”

Michelle rocked on her feet, twiddling her fingers, “Morgan told me.”

“Ah—"

She blurted, “Accidently.”

He rubbed the nape of his neck, “Makes sense.”

“I—” Michelle wiped her hand, over her face, “I’ve never had much luck, when it comes, to getting close to people,” She started, “I’ve scared them away, my entire life.”

Peter stepped forward, grabbing onto the kitchen surface until his knuckles turned white.

“But you were never scared, of me,” Michelle lightly scratched her nails over her palms, trying to remain composed, “You never thought I was weird, and you never tried to change me,” She intertwined her fingers, “Growing up, it was only me and my parents, but now I have one of the biggest families, in whole wide universe,” She blinked tears away, unafraid, “They all let me in, despite—” She motioned to herself, “The whole rough and tough act that I put on,” She snorted a laugh, “I hate this kind of stuff. The whole grand proposal stereotype and crying about…” She sniffled, “How I feel about you. It’s kinda cringy—"

Peter’s throat cracked, through a laugh.

“But I like it.”

Peter stumbled over, taking her hands, “I—”

Michelle kneeled, taking him with her, “I know you wanna say something, but your mind is in overdrive…”

He bowed his head, nodding frantically.

“I love you—” Michelle spoke softly, “And I always knew that you were coming home,” She admitted, “It was a feeling, in the back of my head, that never left me.”

Peter sighed, “MJ—"

“Even, when the evidence piled against us,” She cried, “I knew that I’d see you both again.”

“I wish—” He dipped his head, “I wish I'd had the same feeling, but I—” He took a slow breath, “I never thought we’d get out, but we did, and I found you, _again.”_

Michelle chuckled, with a sniffled cry.

“You didn’t have to wait, but you did, and I’ll never forget that,” He tightened his grip around her hands, “You are gentle and kind, you understand that I’ll never be the same, and you make the bad days, better.”

Michelle nodded, giving him her best smile.

Peter took out the ring, “Umm…”

“Yes,” She bent down, kissing him. 

“I didn’t even—"

“You don’t have to.”

With trembling hands, he put her ring on.

Peter pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her face against her shoulder.

“Fri, let everyone back in,” Michelle said, “They’re probably watching anyways.”

Peter leaned back, “Most likely.”

Morgan scurried towards them, jumping into their arms, “Yay!”

Once Peter and Michelle were on their feet, everybody gathered, in a group hug.

May sighed, teary-eyed, “It’s a shame Ned and Betty are still at work.”

“Oh, they got married two years ago,” Tony said, “They know the drill.”

“Rhodey and Happy…” Peter chipped in, “…Are also, not here.”

“Well, Rhodey’s in space,” Tony reminded them, “And Happy hates public acts of affection.”

Pepper snorted, “He does not.”

“Have ever seen him watch a rom-com?” Tony asked, with raised eyebrows.

* * *

**_5 th January 2030  
1794 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

When they weren’t wedding planning, Peter and Michelle were busy, with work and normal day-to-day life, which sounded odd, considering who they were; Peter survived an entire year with only a few cuts and bruises, on patrol, which was incredibly unlikely.

 _Still_ , even after a slow year, Michelle couldn’t believe that she was standing in the corridor, arm-in-arm with her husband, waiting to be announced before walking into the reception hall.

She laughed, tapping Peter’s arm, “Stop jiggling.”

“I can’t,” His cheeks turned a new shade of red, “I’m nervous.”

“You’re Spider-Man, loser,” She teased, “You perform death-defying stunts every day, I’m sure you can dance in front of everyone…”

Peter laughed uncertainly, “We’ll see.”

They edged closer to the door, looking through the small gap.

“Is this working?” Tony tapped the mic, silencing the room, “Hey, everybody.” He rested his hands on his hips, “I would like to bring out our beautiful newlyweds, Mr. & Mrs. Parker-Jones, for their first dance as husband and wife.”

The room filled with applause.

Michelle moved, locking her fingers with his as they walked inside.

Peter leaned over, to whisper, “I think I’m gonna fall over.”

Michelle chuckled, “I’ve got you.”

Tony stepped aside, motioning to the DJ, “They will be dancing, to ‘ _I See The Light_ ,’ from the movie, Tangled.”

Morgan stood up, on her tiptoes, clapping louder than everybody else, despite the room being filled with those, from the far ends of the galaxy.

Peter rested his hands against Michelle’s back, “So, in the Disney version, of my life…” He whispered, “I guess I’m Rapunzel?”

Michelle leaned her head, on his shoulder, “Guess that makes Morgan ‘ _Pascal_.’”

Peter giggled, “Yeah.”

_All those days watching from the windows_

Peter tripped, over her foot, “Sorry.”

_All those years outside looking in_

Michelle took Peter’s hands, placing them on her shoulders, while she placed hers on his lower back, “I’ll lead.”

Peter flung his head back, with a grin, “Go for it.”

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Michelle pulled him closer, pressing her forehead against his.

Peter lifted his head, “Is somebody crying?”

Michelle snorted, “It’s Stark.”

Peter turned his head, “It’s everybody.”

They moved, in silence, for a few moments.

Michelle twirled him around, catching his hand.

_And at last, I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted  
_

Peter stood on his tiptoes, kissing Michelle’s forehead.

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Once the song came to an end, the room erupted, with applause.

Peter stepped to the side, but Michelle pulled him back, and Tony handed her the microphone, “Thank you.”

Tony tried to speak, but through the crack, in her throat, she couldn’t hear what he said as he moved away.

“Um, so, Peter Parker-Jones…” Michelle said into the microphone, “I have a surprise, for you.”

The room was filled with ‘ _oohs’_ and _‘awwws_.’

“Before I dance, with my dad…” Michelle said, “There is a very special person, that you need to dance with first. This person is one of the reasons that I’m standing here, with you, today,” She smiled, “Almost five years ago, this young woman, was incredibly brave and undoubtedly strong, leaving the only home, she’d ever known to bring you both back to us.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears.

Michelle held out her hand, “My sister-in-law, Morgan Stark.”

Morgan skipped over, taking Michelle’s hand, “Thanks, Mimi!” She sang as she took Peter’s hand.

Thank you, Peter mouthed, as Michelle squeezed his arm and stepped aside.

‘ _Safe Inside’_ by James Arthur started to play, a song that perfectly captured a brother’s love for his sister.

_I remember when you were all mine_

_Watch you changing in front of my eyes_

Peter lifted Morgan, twirling her around, before putting her down onto her feet, taking her hands.

Michelle’s Mum wrapped an arm around her, “You’re amazing…”

“Mum…”

“You two are the perfect match,” She kissed her cheek, “Wow, he’s gonna make a great dad, someday.”

“Yeah,” Michelle smiled, “He will.”

“I better go and check how your father’s feeling,” Madeline whispered, stepping aside, “He’s got two left feet.”

Tony stepped in, “Can I make an obligatory _Doctor Who_ reference?”

Michelle rolled her eyes, knowing that it would be something to do with ‘ _Amy and Rory Pond_ ,’ “Of course.”

He nudged her side, “The girl and the boy, who waited.”

“Yeah…”

Tony wrapped an arm around her, “You deserve this and so much more.”

“Thanks.”

“Look at them,” Tony sung, watching Peter and Morgan.

Michelle blinked away tears, worried about her mascara, “They’ve come so far.”

“They have,” He said, proudly, “And so have we.”

Morgan jumped up, into her brother’s arms, locking her legs around his middle.

_If you make the same mistakes_

_I will love you either way_

_All I know is that I can't live without you_

Michelle smiled.

Once, a year after Peter and Morgan returned, Michelle was targeted by the media online, they questioned why Michelle would even date a man, with so much baggage, history, and a sister, who would, more often than not, be dependent on him.

Michelle never cared, not for a moment.

It was _simple._

There was no Peter Parker, without Morgan Stark, and vice versa.

Michelle’s universe would crumble, under her feet, if she lost either of them.

Towards the end of the night, Peter and Michelle tucked themselves around in the corner, laughing at Tony and Rhodey, on the dance floor.

Betty and Ned skipped over, hand-in-hand, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can you two come outside, for a second?” Ned stuttered, with a nervous smile.

Michelle lifted her head off Peter’s shoulder, “Yeah, sure.”

They followed the couple out, into the garden, Michelle huddled close to Peter, having no coat.

Peter struggled to hide a shiver, “What’s up?"

Betty took an envelope, out of her pocket, “We’ve got you something.”

“And there’s a question, that comes with it,” Ned added.

“Okay…” Michelle opened it, confused, knowing they’d already bought them a gift, “No way…”

Peter leaned over, gasping, placing a hand to his mouth.

It was an ultrasound of a baby.

Peter threw himself around Ned, “Dude…”

Michelle pulled Betty, into a hug, “Congratulations.”

“Everything’s good, they’re healthy,” Betty leaned back, “We waited, for the safety window, just in case…”

“Wow,” Michelle grasped her hands, “This is amazing.”

Betty smirked, “I’m thirteen weeks, which is why—"

Michelle’s jaw dropped, “You got the dress adjusted.”

“How was my poker face?”

“Really good!” Michelle praised, “I had no clue.”

Peter jumped in, “What’s the question?”

Ned took Betty’s hand, “Oh, yeah…”

“My Mum is already talking, about Baptism, and everything,” Betty said, “She’s thinking ahead, but she’s excited, I can’t blame her.”

Ned blurted, “And we want you two, to, you know..”

Betty tapped the ultrasound, “Be this little one’s godparents.”

Michelle smiling, knowing no gift could top this, “Of course, we will—"

Peter exclaimed, “Yeah!”

Michelle grinned, “Everybody’s going to be so excited.”

Ned bounced, “We’re gonna tell them, next week.”

“Ah,” Peter sighed, “We’re gonna miss it.”

“We’ll record it,” Betty vowed, “Or, Friday will.”

“Ha.”

Tony rushed out, “Hey, kid.”

Peter tried to act natural, “Yeah, Dad?”

“You and me, haven’t danced yet!” Tony didn’t drink, he hadn’t in years, but his excitement made him seem less than sober, “Let’s go!”

Peter laughed, “What?”

Michelle pushed Peter towards Tony, “Thank you, Mrs. Parker-Jones,” Tony grabbed his son’s wrist and took him inside.

Michelle turned to Betty and Ned, “We should probably witness, whatever that is.”

Betty grinned, “Oh, definitely.”

The trio rushed indoors.

Peter and Tony were dancing, almost comedically, to the end of ‘ _All-Star_.’

May hissed, “Oh, that’s embarrassing.”

Pepper clapped, “I love it.”

The song switched to Sleeping At Last’s ‘ _Light_.’

Peter and Tony spoke among themselves, while the intro plays, both nudging one another and laughing, all their typical behavior.

Tony pulled Peter’s hand, tugging him into a hug.

_May these words be the first to find your ears_

Peter relaxed, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder, with a sigh.

_The world is brighter than the sun_

Tony whispered, in his ear.

_Now that you're here_

Michelle could tell struck a chord with Peter, as he grinned, with misty eyes, before nodding, as he stepped back.

_I will always hold you close_

Tony twirled Peter around, with the widest grin.

_But I will learn to let you go_

Tony kissed Peter’s temple before spinning him around.

_I promise I'll do better_

Peter skid to a halt, “I’m getting dizzy.”

“Ha, ha.”

Morgan tugged on Michelle’s hand, “Hey, Spiderling.”

“Hmm?”

Michelle motioned her head, to the pair, “Go.”

Morgan’s eyebrows knit, “Huh—"

“Go and dance, with them.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay—” That didn’t take much persuasion, Morgan skipped over to her dad and brother.

“Hey,” Tony took her hand, while Peter clasped the other.

_With every heartbeat, I have left_

_I will defend your every breath_

_And I'll do better_

Michelle held her hands, under her chin, “Wow.”

May stepped up, “You okay, sweetheart?”

“I just,” She leaned her head, to the side, “I just can’t believe we’re here.”

“It is special…”

Michelle shook her head, “More than that.”

“Unfathomable.”

She nodded, watching as Tony, Peter, and Morgan, danced the night away.

_You are loved more than you know_

_I hereby pledge all of my days_

_To prove it so_

Peter bent down, picking up Morgan, with a swoop, she laughed, leaning her head on Tony’s shoulder.

_Though your heart is far too young to realize_

_The unimaginable light you hold inside_

Morgan jumped down, heading over to Michelle, taking her hands, “Let’s dance!”

“Anything, for my sister-in-law.”

Michelle watched out of the corner of her eye, as May asked Peter, to dance with her.

She turned her attention to Morgan, “Did you have a good time tonight?”

“The best,” Morgan jumped, “You wanna know something?”

“Always.”

“You’re one of my favorite people!

“Thank you,” She lowered her voice, “You’re one of mine too.”

Morgan hadn’t grown up, with social cues, having only Peter around, which meant she often spoke her mind; Sam implied that it was something she’d grow out of, over time, but she seemed happy, being who she was.

She was never mean, or vindictive, Michelle was certain that she couldn’t be.

It wasn’t long until Morgan fell asleep, with her head rested on Peter’s lap.

Michelle sat beside him, head on his arm.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Tony walked over, putting on his coat, “I think I’ll carry her, to the car.”

Peter whispered, “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not that old yet, young man,” Tony scooped Morgan, into his arms, without disturbing her; he did tasks such as these because he missed out on having the chance when she was younger.

“Goodnight, you two,” Pepper smiled, “This has been, one of my…I know don’t, one of my favorite days.”

Michelle bounces up, hugging her, “I think it’s mine.”

“I know that Happy’s your designated driver,” Tony said, “But he is currently dealing with a security dilemma, with the valet.”

“That’s fine,” Michelle dismissed, “I’m not ready to call it a night.”

Tony kisses her cheek, “Well, have fun, on your honeymoon.”

“Thank you.”

Peter waved, “See you, in two weeks.”

“Bye.”

When they disappeared, through the door, Peter took Michelle’s hand, “Come with me.”

“Okay—"

He led her outside, onto the bandstand, “Wow,” He spoke through chattering teeth, “Way colder than I thought.”

She wrapped him, in his spare coat that Tony had grabbed for her, when he brought over her cardigan, “Here.”

“Thanks.”

She ran her hands up his arms, “Spiders, forever cold.”

“Ha.”

She looked around, “You know what?”

“Hm?”

“This looks like the prom scene…” She laughed, “From Twilight.”

“It does, “ He took out his phone, pressing play, on the song, from that particular scene.

She leaned forward, kissing him, “Nerd.”

“So…” He brushed it off, “We’re married.”

She held her head back, “Yeah, we are.”

“Ned and Betty are having a baby.”

“I know right!” She exclaimed, “I’m so happy for them.”

“They’re gonna be amazing.”

“They will be,” She looked into his eyes, “What do you think?”

“About what?” He asked, utterly confused.

“Kids?”

“Kids?”

She nodded, “Yeah?”

“We talking, other people's kids’ or ours?”

“Ours.”

“Ah,” He hummed, “I’ve always wanted kids, you know that I wanna be a dad, but…”

“But?”

He raised his shoulder, “Maybe not yet.”

“Yeah…”

“I know people from school, who are married, with three kids,” He spoke, in disbelief, “Even Flash, whose daughter turns six soon!” He shook his head, “I’m five years behind, MJ,” He admitted, “It’s like _that_ time, was frozen, and the only thing moving forward, was Morgan.”

“It’s okay, loser,” She clasped his hand, “It’s okay, to wait.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re thirty next year, that’s nothing,” She laughed, “People are having kids later, these days, in their late thirties and forties, especially when work and life, gets in the way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” She promised, “Women are in their sexual prime, in their mid-thirties.”

Peter giggled.

“What?” She whined, “They are!”

“Okay…”

“We have time, and, when that day comes,” She said, prodding his chest, “It will happen.”

He sang, under his breath, delighted, “Yeah, it will.”

* * *

**_7 th April 2033_ **   
**_2982 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

Michelle drummed her fingers against the kitchen surface, as she and Peter stared at their positive pregnancy test as if they didn’t trust it.

“One of us…” Michelle rested her chin, in her open hand “…Should probably say something.”

“I’m fine…” Peter muttered, barely audible, “…With just, staring.”

She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder, “This is happening…”

He kissed her forehead, “Wow.”

“What should we do?” She asked, turning to meet his gaze.

He shrugged, without a word.

She teased, “Great help.”

“I don’t know…” He rubbed his fingers, over his eyes, “Any ideas?”

“With what Ned and Betty went through, to have Theo,” Michelle sighed, “I feel like we should do what they did.”

“Wait?”

She grabbed his hands, “Until that safety window.”

“Which is?”

She hummed, “Twelve weeks.”

“And we’re…” He leaned over, to look again, “Four weeks.”

“So….” She scraped her teeth over her lower lips, “We can’t tell anymore for eight weeks?”

“Yeah…”

She spoke proudly, “We can do that.”

Peter nodded, “It’s only eight weeks.”

“Yeah,” She leaned down, kissing him.

“Ah,” He jumped, “We’re gonna be parents.”

“I know,” She smiled, “How amazing is that?”

“So cool.”

“So cool,” She tapped his shoulder, “Morgan’s stopping over, so we should—"

“Try and internalize this?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Basically.”

He gently slapped his face, “I’ve got this.”

“Ha,” She grabbed the test, hiding it, in their bedside cabinet, while Peter got on with the housework.

Morgan unlocked the door, greeting them with a joyful, “Hey!”

Michelle stepped out, “Hey!”

“Hi,” Peter ran over, hugging her, “Where’s Dad?”

“He had to rush off,” She closed the door, “Something’s wrong with one of the quinjets.”

“Sounds boring,” Peter playfully tapped her shoulder, “Stop growing, I refuse to let you be taller than me!”

Morgan laughed, “Not my fault!”

Michelle let out a slow breath, as she watched on, knowing that her baby was going to be the luckiest kid ever, because Peter Parker, was their dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of past miscarriage, and Peter's experiences in Room.
> 
> And here with are, my dears readers, the final instalment of the 'Room Saga series' and you're in, for a treat!
> 
> Happy holidays!


	2. Part One: Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is going to be a dad.  
> He starts overthinking, his mind taking him back to moments in captivity, with Morgan.
> 
> He starts to find his feet, with help from Sam.  
> Then everything takes a turn when Morgan is reported missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_5 th May 2033_ **   
**_3010 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

Peter was going to be a dad.

He’d known, for four weeks, but the news hadn’t settled. Perhaps, it was something to do with Peter and MJ’s agreement; they decided, to wait, until the twelfth week of pregnancy, before telling anybody.

It was safer that way, but time was dragging on.

Peter hovered in front of a wall calendar, that hung in the kitchen, of Peter and MJ’s studio apartment, he uncapped a sharpie and crossed out the previous day.

There were two weeks to go.

With everything he’d been through, with Morgan, he knew that he could wait two more weeks.

“Hey, loser!” MJ skipped over, tying her arms around his middle, leaning her chin on his head, “Staring at the calendar is not going to make the next two weeks go any faster.” She teased, as they slowly rocked, from side-to-side.

Peter placed the sharpie down before raising his hands to hold onto her arm, “We can hope.”

“Ha.” She spun, kissing his cheek, “What are we doing for dinner?” She asked, pulling away as she pointed to her stomach, “I think this little one wants something cheesy.”

“Cheesy?” Peter hung his head back, “How about pizza?”

“Nah,” She shook her head, “We had pizza a few nights ago.”

“Oh, yeah,” He hummed, under his breath, “Mac and Cheese?”

MJ pondered, tapping her foot against the floor, “Sure.”

Peter headed towards the cabinets, pulling out ingredients. As he placed the macaroni down, his attention was caught, by the ultrasound scan that MJ had placed on the surface top, “Hmm.”

He felt MJ’s eyes on him, he turned to see, she was holding her face, in her hands, leaning her elbows against the breakfast bar, “Hey…”

He chuckled, “What?”

She lifted her shoulder, in a shrug, “You’re adorable.”

Peter rolled his eyes, turning back to the task at hand.

MJ sang, “I mean it.”

“Sure, you do.”

“You know if you like…” She moved over, “We can tell them tomorrow.”

“I…” Peter let go of a slow breath, as he thought, “No,” He turned, to meet her gaze, “We need to be safe, right?”

“Everything’s okay, Tiger.” Her mouth twitched, into a smile, “They’re good, and I’m good.”

“I know, but—” He nervously buried his hands, into his pocket, “With everything that Ned and Betty went through, to have Theo, I—” He stammered, not wanting to relive those times, “We have to be sure.”

MJ bowed her head, “Yeah.”

Peter caught her low-hanging wrist, taking her hand, “And two weeks is nothing.”

She nodded, “Nothing at all.”

Peter waited, to escape, from Beck’s grasp, for five long years. While, on the outside, MJ waited, for him to return home.

They could do this.

Peter leaned up, on his tiptoes, to kiss her, “This dinner isn’t going to make itself,” He moved over, bending down to retrieve a saucepan.

MJ spoke softly, “Are you scared?”

Peter swung up, “Kinda.”

“Me too,” She smiled, for him, “We’re gonna be all right though.”

Peter nodded, as he distracted himself, with dinner preparations, despite knowing how to make Mac and Cheese, with his eyes closed.

It was one of his delicacies, back in the shed.

Michelle called out, “Tiger?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s going on, in that head of yours?”

He sighed, “No clue.” That wasn’t a lie; there was simply too much going on, to process.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” She reached out, nudging his arm, “You’re going to be an amazing dad.” She curled her fingers around his bicep, and pressed two fingers to his cheek, guiding him to face her, “You raised your little sister, in the worst circumstances, and look at the pair of you now.” She smiled proudly, “Ready to take over the world at any given moment.”

Peter snorted a giggle, “We were thinking next Tuesday.”

“Count me in,” She perched on a stool, “I know it’s been hard, keeping this from her.”

That was an understatement if he’d ever heard one; Peter and Morgan never kept secrets, from one another, especially not ones this big, “Yeah.”

MJ lit up, “But, can you imagine her reaction, when we tell them?”

“A lot of celebratory screaming and crying…”

MJ’s grin grew mischievous, “And that’s just Tony—"

Peter lowered his head, with a laugh.

MJ pointed, “You can’t tell me that won’t happen—”

Peter went to answer, but an alarm sounded on his phone, “Oh—”

MJ straightened her back, “A Code Yellow?”

Morgan had a system.

 _‘A Code Yellow’_ wasn’t urgent but sounded whenever she’d left home, unprompted, and needed Peter to meet her at an agreed location.

“Yep,” He scanned his phone, “She’s at the train station.”

Morgan didn’t remember much about their shared years in the evil clutches of Beck. Even without those moments scarred, into her head, like they were for Peter, growing up, in there, still impacted her life.

It always would.

She had a routine, that she stuck to because it helped her get by, day-to-day.

Often, she heavily relied on Peter, which was understandable for everyone. For five years, he was the only person she knew. Which was why, for two weeks out of each month, she lived with Peter and MJ.

“Go and get her,” MJ jumped up, “We can have dinner later.”

“Thank you,” He grabbed his jacket, kissed her cheek, and headed, for the door, “I won’t be long.”

“Be safe.”

“Always.” He left, speed-walking into the elevator, out of the building, and into his car.

Karen sent a message to his dad and Pepper, reassuring him that he was en-route.

When he arrived, Morgan was standing outside the train station, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed.

He parked up, by the sidewalk, ignoring all road-safety laws, for a moment as he clambered out, “Hey, M.”

“Hey…” She relaxed, with a small smile, as she walked over, with her arms held out.

Peter didn’t even question it, as he wrapped his arms around her.

She was only fourteen, still a kid, in his eyes, but she was catching up with him, in terms of height. He thought, with their dad not being particularly tall, that he’d never have to see the day where his sister towered over him, but it was getting dangerously close.

“Come on,” Peter leaned back, squeezing her arm, “We’re having Mac and Cheese, for dinner.”

She smiled, “Sounds good.”

They got into the car, a silence fell around them, until Peter started driving, “So?”

Morgan sank, in her seat, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s never stupid.”

She fidgeted with the strings of her hoodie, “I freaked out, for no reason.”

“At home?”

“No, at school,” She shrugged, “I hid in the art closet at lunch.”

“Do you know why?” He asked, “Did something happen?”

“Urrr…” She hesitated, “There’s this kid, in Spanish—”

Peter jumped, to an abrupt conclusion, believing that somebody was picking on his sister, “What—”

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” She interrupted quickly, “He’s nice.”

“Oh-

“He sits alone, at lunch,” She said, “And I really wanna talk to him, but I can’t-“

Peter frowned, “Why not?”

“Hmm.” She leaned her head against the window, biting down on her nails, “His name’s Quentin.”

Peter mindlessly clenched his hands around the steering wheel, “I see.”

“I was trying my best, not to think about _you-know-who_ ,” She sighed, tired, “But somebody in class pointed it out.”

“Who?”

She muttered, “Doesn’t matter.”

Peter pressed the brake, at a stoplight, “Morgan?”

She groaned, leaning her head back, “Sarah.”

He sighed, as he drove around the corner, “I thought we’d sorted that.”

“She gets bored,” She paused, “Mr. Harrington gave her detention. “

Mr. Harrington never changed, and like with Peter, before her, Morgan was one of his favorite students, “Good.”

“What do I do, Petey?” Morgan asked, “It’s not Quentin’s fault.”

“No, it’s not…” Peter agreed, “But it will take time for that little part of your brain, to not associate him with Beck.”

She wiped her hands, over her face, “It’s dumb.”

“It isn’t.”

“He’s nice!” She exclaimed, “He told me I could call him ‘Quinn’ or ‘Andy.’”

Peter raised his eyebrow, “Andy?”

“Anderson’s his surname.”

“Ah,” Peter grinned, “He sounds great.”

“He is.”

Peter softened his tone, “I understand why you’re scared, M.”

She looked down, at her feet, “I couldn’t tell Mum and Dad.”

“No?”

“It’s just—” She stuttered, “They’re amazing, but they don’t understand like you do, not when it’s about _him_.”

“I get that,” He reassured her, “We’ll find a way to handle this, I promise.”

“I know.”

For the rest of the journey, they spoke about the usual stuff – _schoolwork and Spider-Man._

When they entered the apartment, Peter noticed a post-it note pressed to the wall directly in front of them.

Morgan, who was slipping her shoes off, plucked them off the wall, “I’m in the shower.” She read, outlo.

Peter hovered, reading over her shoulder, “Hm…” He rested his hand, on his hip, “Wonder what it means.”

Morgan scoffed, as she leaped onto the couch.

“Come on,” Peter held out his arms, “I’m funny!”

“Yeah…” She nodded, “Just like Dad.”

“Thank—” He narrowed his eyes, “Wait, Dad’s not funny.”

She mocked, “He thinks he is.”

Peter shrieked mockingly, “Hey!”

Morgan chuckled, pleased with her quips.

Peter settled next to her, playing nudging her side.

She laughed, resting her head against his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Peter’s forehead creased, “For what?”

“For coming to get me.”

“I wasn’t gonna leave you out there.”

“I like that I can tell you about this stuff.” She fiddled, with the chewed sleeve of her hoodie, “You always get it.”

Peter wrapped an arm around her, “No problem, M.”

Peter sensed a presence, he looked up, to see MJ hanging in the doorframe to their bedroom, changed into her pajamas, with her hair tied up in a towel.

Peter went to talk, but she shushed him, pushing a finger to her lips. She held up the ultrasound scan and motioned her head to Morgan.

Peter’s eyes widened, and he hoped he could communicate a question to her through facial expression, _you sure?_

MJ nodded, with a smile, as if she was saying, y _ou want to tell her. You tell her everything._

Morgan leaned up, “What—” MJ hid the ultrasound in her dressing gown pocket, as Morgan looked at her, “Hey, Mimi…”

“Hey—”

Morgan’s smile dropped, she looked to Peter, and then to MJ, “What’s going on?”

 _Wow_ , their poker faces must have sucked.

“Huh?” Peter scratched the back of his head, “Nothing.”

MJ moved, sitting on Morgan’s other side, “You’re a terrible liar.”

Peter defended himself, with a high-pitched squeal, “Hey!”

“What is it?” Morgan asked, ignoring him, “Is it bad?”

“No,” MJ said, “It’s good.”

“Oh, cool,” She relaxed, “What is it?”

Peter helped his head back, thinking of a clever way to tell her, “So…” He leaned closer to her ear, “You’re going to be an aunt.”

Morgan tilted her head to her shoulder, trying to work out what he meant, “I don’t—”

MJ handed her the sonogram, which Morgan stared at, blankly, for a few seconds as if her mind was trying to catch up, “Oh—” She gasped, with a bounce, “-Oh, my God! Holy crap—” She moved, throwing her arms around the pair, “You’re having a baby?!”

Peter breathed, a sudden weight off his shoulders, “Yeah.”

“Wow,” She leaned back, turning to MJ “Ah, sorry, I pulled you—”

“It’s fine, Spiderling,” MJ grinned, combing a hand through Morgan’s hair, “All good.”

“When—” She stammered, “When—"

Peter answered, “December.”

Morgan exclaimed, “Ah, a Christmas baby!”

MJ smiled, “Hm.”

Morgan darted her wild eyes between them, “Who else knows?”

Peter squeezed her shoulder, “Just you.”

Her jaw dropped, “Just me?!”

“Yeah,” MJconfirmed, “You’ve gotta keep it between us for two weeks.”

“Wow.” She settled, “This is so cool, they’re _so_ tiny.”

“The size of a strawberry,” MJ told her, pointing at the picture.

“Awesome,” Morgan leaned her head back, “Eeee, I can’t wait.”

For the resting of the evening, they discussed everything. The design plans for the baby’s room, which was all _Star Wars_ and _Harry Potter_ related, obviously. If they wanted to learn the sex, which was a ‘no,’ as they planned for it to be a surprise.

They went to bed, around midnight, by Peter lay awake, drumming his fingers across his chest.

He swung his feet off, creeping out slowly, into the kitchen, swinging open the fridge.

Morgan’s bedroom door clicked open, she poked her head around, “Peter?” She muttered, sleepily, “What are you doing?” She rubbed her fingers over her eyes.

“Just grabbing a drink,” He whispered, taking out the orange juice, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Morgan tiptoed over, “It's like four in the morning.”

“Well, you're up.”

“I’m getting water,” She held up her mug, “What's up?”

“I'm thinking, “He dismissed it, “Oh, it’s nothing.”

She nudged his arm, “Come on.”

Peter jumped up, sitting on the breakfast bar surface.

“Tell me.”

Peter rubbed a hand down his face, “The baby...”

“You scared?”

“Oh, I'm terrified,” He told her, honestly.

“You'll be great.”

“Thanks. I just....” He bowed his head, “The first year, in the shed, I hardly slept.” He pointed to her, “I was too busy watching you, making sure you were—” He stopped, “Still breathing.”

She titled her ear to her shoulder, “Peter...”

“Feel like I'm gonna be like that again.”

“You're not doing this alone,” She grabbed his hand, “You've got everyone.”

“I know.”

“You’re having a kid,” She hyped, “And that’s awesome!”

“It is.”

* * *

The following morning, after MJ had left for work, there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Peter jogged over, pulling it open, “Hey, Dad.”

His dad stood, wearing his familiar grin, “Morning, kiddo.”

He locked his arms around Peter, lifting him off the ground, momentarily. Since turning sixty, his dad liked to prove that he was quote, _‘youthful_.’

“You're actually on time, Dad,” Morgan joked, as she skipped out of her room, “That’s a first.”

Their dad released Peter, back onto solid ground, “I’m always on time,” He boasted, pretending to be serious.

Peter closed the door, “In your dreams.”

“Ha.” He strode inside, “Has Jones left for work?”

“Yeah.”

He turned, to Peter, “What are your plans for today?”

Peter didn’t have a normal work life.

After plenty of deliberation, he’d opted out of going to college, not wanting to spend any time away from his family. Instead, he’d taken a course, with Stark Industries, and he worked, part-time, as a project manager.

The rest of the time, he was Spider-Man.

“I’ve got a few blueprints to review, from Harley, for the Orlando build,” He paused, “I might fit in some patrolling if I can.”

“Sounds like a plan,” His dad walked away, resting a hand on Morgan’s shoulder as he kisses her forehead, “Fancy going out for pancakes, Little Miss?”

“Yes!” She grabbed her hoodie, “You coming, Petey?”

“Um, not today,” He rubbed the nape of his beck, “But have fun.” He hugged an arm around her, “I’ll see you, on Monday, after school.”

“I have band practice, so I finish at four.”

“Sure thing,” He pressed a kiss, in her hair, “See you then.”

Morgan headed for the door, “Thanks.” 

“Have a good day, Pete,” Tony sang, as he ruffled Peter’s hair, on his way to the door.

Peter swerved away, “You too.”

The pair left, closing the door behind them.

Peter perched on the back of the couch, taking a second, to breathe. He often stopped, relishing over the fact, that they’d found their normal – their status quo, so to speak, and for the most part, it worked.

* * *

**_19 th May 2033_ **   
**_3024 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

The two weeks passed by, rather quickly.

Peter knew it had something to do with Morgan knowing.

The whole family were meeting at the lakehouse for game night, which was the perfect opportunity to announce it. MJ, now twelve weeks pregnant, was starting to show, with the smallest bump, but it wasn’t obvious yet.

They parked up outside, in their usual spot.

MJ unbuckled her seatbelt, “Stop smiling,” She teased, pushing Peter’s arm.

He turned to her, alarmed, “I can’t.”

She chuckled softly, “You’re gonna give it away.”

“Look,” He carefully slapped himself, “I can’t stop.”

Michelle reached out, tickling him, “Stop.”

“MJ…” He wiggled, clambering out of the car, “Okay,” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “I think I’ve got it.”

Michelle got out, walking around, to link arms with him, “We’ve kept this a secret, for the most part, for like—"

“Ten weeks.”

“Ha.” She laughed, “We can handle twenty more minutes.”

He kissed her forehead, as they walked up, “I hope so.”

His dad swung the front door open, “You two are simply adorable.”

MJ rolled her eyes, resting her head against Peter’s shoulder.

“Hey, strangers!” May hurried down, pulling them into her arms, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Peter snorted a laugh, “I saw you like two days ago.”

May leaned back, hand on his cheek, “So forever, then?

He nodded, “I guess.”

Peter’s dad crossed his arms, “You two heard from the Leeds?”

“They’re running late,” MJ answered, “They couldn’t find Theo’s Bunny, and we all know—"

May finished, “Theo can’t go anywhere without Bunny.”

MJ nodded, “Yeah.”

Bunny was Theo’s favorite toy, it was a gift Morgan had picked out for him when he was a newborn.

“Well, it’s no worry,” Tony turned, heading inside, “Rhodey and Happy are running late too.”

They made their way up the porch steps, into the warmth of the cabin.

Peter twigged Morgan, she was sitting on the floor, by the coffee table, finishing off a puzzle, “Hey, Morgs.”

She looked up, “Hey.”

Pepper skipped down the stairs, “Hi, everyone.”

“Hey.”

Peter quickly realized that he couldn’t hold back his grin, for much longer. MJ reached out, grabbing his trembling hand, with a smile threatening to form on her face, also.

Morgan jumped up, leaning on the back of the couch, with a knowing look.

Tony spoke, unaware of the tension, “Any ideas on what takeout we should go for?”

“Pizza,” MJ’s answer, was almost too immediate, but over the past couple of weeks, everything she ate, had the highest volume of cheese imaginable – _their kid knew what they liked._

Peter couldn’t hold back a howl of laughter.

“I mean…” MJ’s cheeks rushed red, “If everybody is okay with that…”

Peter added, “We could order different things…”

“No,” His dad frowned, “Pizza sounds good.”

“You two okay?” May stepped over, “You’re a little jumpy.”

“Something happened on patrol, Pete?” Tony asked, “Remember we said—"

“No, I’m fine,” Peter cut in, “Patrol’s been a little slow recently.”

His dad turned, “MJ?”

“Yeah,” She said, “The worst he’s come home with recently is a black eye.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow, “Is there something else—"

Morgan hung her head, hiding an obvious laugh.

Peter rocked, “Hmm….”

MJ whispered, “I mean, we can tell them now…”

“Yeah?”

She nodded, “They’re just gonna keep integrating us if we don’t.”

“True.”

“They’re whispering,” Tony mocked, his voice low, “Are they talking about us?”

Pepper nudged his arm, shutting him up.

Peter held up his head, “Eh…”

“We’re, um—”

After knowing, for so long, the pair realized, at that moment, that they weren’t sure how to say it.

They hadn’t planned anything extravagant, they didn’t need to, their family was all the extravagance they needed. They knew they were telling MJ’s Mum, Madeline, on the weekend, when she flew in from Florida, and her dad, the next time they saw him, but announcement wise, they completely froze.

It was easier just telling Morgan.

Peter turned to MJ, with wide eyes, “What-“

She spun to the group, fast, “We’re having a baby.”

May jumped, “Wait—"

Pepper screamed, excited, “Are you serious?!”

“Yeah,” MJ nodded, tears filling her eyes, “Yeah, we are—"

Pepper held out her arms, “You’re pregnant?”

“Oh—"

May charged over, pulling MJ into her arms, “Congratulations!”

Pepper looked to Peter’s dad, who was frozen, unmoving, “Oh, you broke him,” She laughed as she pulled Peter, into a hug, “You’re gonna be an amazing dad,” She whispered, with a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Morgan got up, poking their dad’s arm, he wobbled, “Ha.”

Pepper moved, hugging MJ.

“Hey, Mo?” May raised an eyebrow, “I have the seeking suspicion that you already knew about this.”

Morgan shrugged, “They told me a few weeks ago.”

“Makes sense,” May rested a hand on Peter’s back, “You tell each other everything.”

Peter turned, “Dad, you okay?”

His dad flinched, “Yeah, I’m good,” He cleared his throat, “You’re having a baby?”

Peter nodded, teary-eyed, “You’re gonna be a Grandpa.”

“Nonno,” He reached out hugging him, with a tight squeeze, “My grandkids are gonna call me ‘ _Nonno_ ’.”

Peter pulled back, “You’ve got it, Nonno.”

His dad held out his arm, “Jones, get over here.”

MJ shuffled over, joining their hug.

“Ahhh,” He kissed Peter’s forehead and then MJ’s, “Congratulations.” He cried, holding them close.

Peter sniffled, “Are you crying?”

“No,” Tony lied, “You?”

“No.”

MJ snickered, “Ha.”

“Oooh..” Pepper called, “The other’s don’t know, do they?”

MJ wiped tears out of her eyes, as she stepped back, “No.”

May skipped to the door, “Well, I think they’re here.”

Peter spun, “All of them?”

“Yeah.”

Tony chuckled, “This should be fun.”

Pepper opened the door, letting Ned inside, he was carrying two-year-old Theo, “Thank you.”

Betty waved, “Sorry, we’re late.”

Morgan skipped over, hands held out, “Theo!”

Theo squirmed, “Mo-mo!”

Ned transferred his son, into Morgan’s welcoming arms.

Rhodey stepped inside, pointing to Morgan and Theo, “There’s obvious favoritism going on here.”

Morgan bounced Theo, in her arms, as she moved over to the couch.

Betty skipped over, holding Bunny, “Here you go, Morgs.” 

Morgan took hold of it, “Thanks, Betty.” She waved Bunny, in her hand, “Here’s Bunny.”

“Ohhh…” Rhodey rubbed the palms of his hands together, “What are we planning for dinner? I’m starving.”

Tony shrugged, trying to act cool, “Um, pizza, I think.”

Rhodey smiled, “Cool.”

There was an awkward silence, where the only sound was the click of Happy closing the front door.

MJ grabbed Peter’s hand, nuzzling her face against his shoulder, with a gentle laugh.

Betty placed her bags down, “What’s going on?”

Peter looked up, “Huh?”

“Yeah, it’s a little quiet in here,” Rhodey said, “Did we miss something?”

Peter’s dad, Pepper, and May looked to the pair, with big eyes. Everyone else followed suit, clearly confused.

“Wait…” Betty widened her eyes, pointing at MJ, “Are you—"

MJnodded, gleefully.

Betty held her hands, to her face, “You’re pregnant?”

May spoke stunned, “That was fast.”

Ned shouted, “Are you?!”

MJ and Peter spoke, in unison, “Yeah.”

Ned hurried over, “Holy—"

Rhodey held up his head, “Wait—"

Happy crossed his arms, “That’s—"

“Ahh—” Betty threw herself around MJ, while Ned charged forward, knocking Peter back a few paces, in a hug.

Rhodey spoke above the noise, “Is this for real?”

Tony exclaimed, “Yeah!”

“Ha…” Rhodey giggled, “You’re gonna be a granddad!”

“You’re the kid’s Uncle, idiot,” Tony mocked, “That makes you a Great Uncle.”

“Oh, yeah,” Rhodey sighed, “God, we’re old.”

MJ pulled out their most recent ultrasound, “You guys wanna see the baby?”

Everybody crowded her, with an ‘ _awwww…_ ’

Peter spun, noticing Morgan, walking around, spinning Theo, in her arms. Perfectly content, with being on the outside of the herd. Morgan loved enclosed spaces, but she’d never been the biggest fan of _crowds_.

Even with her family.

* * *

**_25 th May 2033_ **   
**_3030 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

No matter what was happening, Peter never missed his weekly meeting with Sam.

Even when he once broke both legs, on patrol, he still managed to sit up and talk.

Throughout his life, Peter had walked around from many psychologists and therapists, because they never understood him. They were strangers, whereas Sam, was his friend, and work colleague, it made opening up, a little easier, on Peter’s part.

Peter skipped into the basketball court, of the Headquarters, “Hey, Sam!”

Sam was bouncing a ball around, mindlessly, “Oh, hey, Spidey!” He let the ball roll away as he fist bumped Peter, “Congratulations.”

Peter frowned, “What?”

“About the baby!”

“Oh,” Peter deflated his shoulders, hoping the news hadn’t reached the team yet, “Who told you?”

Sam smirked, “Thor.”

“Wait, how did Thor—” He stopped, “Oh, May.”

“Yeah, those two love to gossip,” Sam chuckled, “I think she asked him to keep it a secret.”

“But Thor—”

“Can’t keep a secret, to save his life.”

“Yeah,” Peter shook his head, “Not his fault, or May’s, she’s just excited—”

“I bet,” Sam reached for the ball, “Thor is a Norse God, you’d think he’d have millions of unworldly secrets to keep hidden.”

Peter clicked his fingers, “Maybe that’s the reason, he struggles with secrets like ours.”

“True, true,” Sam threw the ball out, suddenly, but Peter caught it with ease, “So, how are you feeling?”

“About this?” Peter motioned to the ball, “Well, I know I’m gonna beat you.” He bounced the ball over, letting Sam take it.

“Ha, in your dreams,” Sam held it up, “And you know that this isn’t what I’m talking about.”

Peter sighed, “The baby.”

Sam tossed the ball, into the net, a perfect basket, “Bingo.”

“I’m fine.”

“Kid, I’ve known you for, what, almost ten years?” Sam crossed his arms, “I know when you’re lying.”

“Yeah, okay,” Peter reached for the ball and threw it backward, he could tell from the momentary look of surprise on Sam’s face, that he’d scored, “I’m petrified.”

Sam nodded.

“I’m gonna be a dad, and with everything that happened, to me,” Peter lifted his shoulder, in a half shrug, “I’m worried that—I’ll scare them.”

Sam bounced the ball, “Scare them?”

“Like, I keep imagining them, as a toddler, and I’m home alone, with them, while having a panic attack,” He clenched his jaw, “That could traumatize them.”

“Toddlers are more resistant, than you think, kid,” Sam reassured him, “And if that were to happen, you’d tell what it was, but in a way, they could understand.”

“Is it that simple?”

“No,” Sam said, blatantly, “Maybe, they will cry, and wonder why, you were acting differently than usual, but over time, they’ll understand that you weren’t acting maliciously.”

“Okay,” Peter caught the ball, mid bounce, “That makes sense.”

“In the shed,” Sam brought up, “You had panic attacks.”

Peter hummed, keeping his head low.

“How did Morgan deal with them?”

“Oh,” Peter lifted his head, “I told her a story.”

“About what?”

“A monster,” He explained, “That sometimes lived, in my head, and other times, in my stomach. She’d freak out, but that’s she understood it.”

“See, if that worked, with her,” Sam grabbed the ball, “You could try it with your kid.”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“That’s a perfect way of explaining it, to someone so young.” Sam praised, “You’re an amazing brother, and you’re gonna be a brilliant father.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Everybody says that.”

“You think we’re wrong?”

“I did everything for Morgan, that I could do,” Peter said, for the billionth time, he was sure, “But I’m scared because this kid is gonna grow up with more than four walls.” He stressed, clenching his fists, “There’s gonna be moments when I can’t see them, and I’m gonna freak out.”

“I get that,” Sam nodded, “And there’s probably a system, for that, that we can build, with your dad.”

“I guess,” Peter breathed, “But Sam, they’re gonna be like me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“They’ll have mutated genes,” Peter shook his head, “Will MJ be able, to handle that? Will she and the baby—"

“Kiddo, you’re stepping into dangerous territory here.”

Peter stomped his foot, “I know.”

“Are you and MJ with one of the midwives, here?”

“Yeah,” He answered, “She knows all about the mutated genes.”

“Good, and what’s her verdict?”

“That everything will be,” He rubbed the nape of his beck, “All right.”

“See,” Sam offered him a smile, “Neither of you are alone, through any of this.”

“I know.”

Sam scored again, catching the ball before it hit the floor, “Anything else.”

Peter snatched the ball, trying to calm his mind, “Morgan.”

“Yes?”

Peter jumped up, almost as high as the net, dunking the ball, “She doesn’t like crowds,” He said, once back on his feet, “And I was worried that maybe another person coming into her life, just when she’s started high school would be hard—”

“You were worried?” Sam questioned, “Or are, worried?”

“Both?” Peter shrugged, “She’s a natural, with Theo,” He threw the ball, over to Sam, “She’d much rather, sit with him, and play peekaboo, than hang out, with a group of kids, at school.”

“She should be fine,” Sam said, “I’ve heard she’s Theo’s favorite person.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Peter laughed, “Dad and I have already started reviewing her schedule, so she stills comes over, even with the baby.”

“See,” Sam smiled, “It will work out.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

**_8 th September 2033_ **   
**_3136 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

The next four months rolled by. Some days slower than others, but certain weeks flew by, faster than the speed of sound.

Peter and MJ were stopping over, for a couple of days, at the lakehouse, giving the paint in the baby’s room time to dry.

“So…” Pepper skipped back inside, now wearing a fluffy pajama top, “How’s the room coming along?”

MJ rested her head on Peter’s shoulder, “It’s getting there.”

Peter nodded sleepily, “We’re nearly done.”

His dad raised his head, “How was the crib?”

“Don’t get me started,” Peter leaned his head back, “That thing was impossible to assemble.”

“Don’t say that,” Tony chuckled, “We’ve got another one, for here, to put together.”

Peter waved his hand dismissively, “You’re on your own.”

Tony sipped at his coffee, “I’ll call Steve.”

Morgan who was sprawled across the couch, on the opposite side of the room, engrossed by her cell phone, yawned loudly.

Their dad snapped his head towards her, “Are we boring you, missus?”

Morgan didn’t respond, too distracted by whatever she was looking at.

Their dad hopped up, clicking his fingers in front of her face, “Earth to Morgan.”

Morgan batted his hands away, “What?” She whined, holding her phone down.

“Wow.” Tony hummed, as he sat back down, “Such teenage angst.”

He wasn’t wrong, even Peter noticed a difference in her. She was quieter, but often, when she spoke, her sentences were short, in length, and tone. Teen angst was part of the growing up experience, he got that, but it was becoming harder and header, to connect with her.

A problem he’d never had before.

Morgan groaned, “I’m busy.”

“Ah,” Their dad nodded, “I can tell.”

“Uhhh,” Morgan rolled up, into a sitting position, “This baby stuff is getting a little boring.”

Pepper frowned, “Morgan—"

Morgan sighed, hands held out, “It’s all we talk about—"

“She’s not wrong,” MJ snorted a laugh, jumping to her sister-in-law’s defense, like always, “It does drag, a little.” She rested a hand, on her bump, “Kinda just want to skip ahead, to baby part.”

Peter’s dad leaned his head back, with a grin, “Treasure these last few weeks, when you can sleep in, till noon.”

MJ giggled, “I do not sleep.”

Pepper wrinkled her nose as she jokingly nudged Tony’s arm, with her foot, “Men.” 

Peter’s dad yelped, “What?”

MJ pointed, “This baby loves sitting on my bladder.”

“Morgan did the same,” Pepper said, “So, yes, Peter can enjoy sleeping in till noon.”

Tony breathed, “Sorry.”

“Pregnancy is long,” Pepper got up, leaning down, to smooch Morgan’s cheek, “But so worth it.”

Peter watched the interaction, with a heavy heart. He knew, for a fact, that Pepper would take anything, to go back in time, to when she was carrying Morgan, so she could treasure those nine months more so than she had before. With the knowledge, that she’d only get a year, with her baby, before having her snatched away for a further five.

MJsmiled, “I can’t wait.”

Peter’s dad spoke up, “You both still think it’s a boy?”

“Um-hm,” MJ nodded, “Yeah.” 

Peter held up a hand, “So, do I.”

Pepper turned, hand rested against her hip, “Yeah, me too.”

“We knew Little Miss was a girl, and Theo was a boy,” Tony said, raising a finger, “So we’ve been right so far.”

Morgan stretched her arms, over her head, “I’m gonna go to bed.”

They all chorused a ‘ _good night’_ as she hopped up.

Peter leaned over the back of the couch, “I’ll drop you off at school, in the morning.”

“Thanks,” She muttered, as she hurried out, towards the stairs.

MJspun, “So, you’re hitting the troublesome teen years?”

“Yeah,” Pepper settled, on the couch Morgan had been sitting on, “She’s been a little, on edge recently.”

Peter’s dad rubbed the nape of his neck, “Very angsty.”

MJ nodded along, “She was a little like that with us, last week.”

Peter cowered, lowering himself, on the couch as thoughts flashed through his head.

“Don’t look so worried, Pete,” Tony cautioned, “She’s a teenager, we knew this would happen.”

“I know—"

Tony interrupted, “Remember when you were fourteen—"

Peter cut in, “That was when we met?”

“I know, but you refused to listen to a word that I said.”

“That’s not—” Peter stopped, “Yeah, that’s true.”

His dad elongated his words, “Yeahhh, it is.”

“Morgan’s got the right idea,” MJ shuffled, “Time for bed.” She waddled up onto her feet.

Peter jumped up, joining her, “See you, in the morning.”

Tony sang, “Night-night.”

As Peter made his way up the stairs, he considered going in, to talk to Morgan, but he knew that their dad was right, she was going through her rebellious teenage years. Not something Peter could simply fix, with a heart-to-heart.

The following morning, Peter rushed downstairs, to find something to eat. After two years of recovery, from the malnutrition he’d suffered, he bounced back. His healing factor kicked into overdrive, and he was back to consuming over 10,000 calories a day.

He quickly devoured a packet of chips, as he scanned the chalkboard on the front of the fridge. It had their list of suggested boys’ and girls’ names, but there was only one name written _– Benjamin_. 

Peter’s dad slowly treed down the stairs, “Morning, sunshine.”

Peter turned to him, “Hey.”

His dad hovered beside him, eyes on the non-existent list of names, “Did you have some early morning inspiration?”

“No,” Peter slouched his shoulders, “For some reason, we go blank with the girls’.”

His dad squeezed his shoulder, “You’ve still got time.”

“You know that my Mum and Dad thought I was gonna be a girl, so I didn’t have a name for like four months,” Peter told him, “I was just ‘ _baby boy_.’”

“That’s sweet,” His dad opened the fridge, taking out the carton of orange juice, “When did they finally land on Peter?”

“It was because of May, actually,” Peter explained, “She gave them some ‘ _Peter Rabbit’_ books, and Mum fell in love with the name.”

“Aww.”

Peter lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “Well, everybody thinks we’re having a boy, so…”

“It wouldn’t hurt having some girls’ names prepared,” Tony said, “How about Mary?”

“We thought about it, but it’s a little old fashioned, and Mum went by ‘ _Mamie_ ’ anyways.”

Morgan walked down, “Morning.”

Tony called back, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Peter opened the cupboard, taking out a granola bar, “Ready for school?”

“Yeah,” Morgan leaned on the surface, “Pass me the pop tarts, please?”

“Sure,” Peter grabbed the box, sliding them over to her.

“Thanks.”

Their dad spun, to Morgan, “Hey, honey, you got any ideas for girls’ names?”

Morgan shook her head.

“It’s been like seven months,” Peter laughed, “And we’re still stuck.”

“I don’t know,” Morgan spoke up, “I think it’s gonna be a boy.”

Before Peter could answer, Pepper came down, “Peter, honey…” She called, her voice full of worry.

“Yeah?”

She pointed up, “MJ’s having a tough time…”

“Morning sickness?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll make her some toast,” He placed two slices of bread, in the toaster, and impatiently waited for them to be ready, drumming his fingers along his hip.

Both Peter and MJ thought she’d skipped the ‘ _morning sickness’_ part, but she ended up being one of those people who experienced it in her third trimester.

Morgan spoke, “Is she okay?”

“Yeah,” Pepper ruffled Morgan’s hair, “It was the same with you, for a bit, but look what I got.”

Peter grabbed the butter, from the fridge, and finished the toast, “I’ll be right back, to take you to school, M.” He picked up the plate of toast, “I’ve just gotta get changed and check in with MJ.”

“Okay.”

Peter hurried upstairs, into his room; the en-suite door was shut, “MJ, I’ve made you some toast.”

She called through, “Thank you.”

He hesitated, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She breathed, “I think it’s over.”

Peter pressed his hand, on the doorframe, wanting nothing more than to go inside, and comfort her, but suffering from emetophobia – _meaning he had an extreme fear of vomiting -_ put up an invisible barrier, that made it impossible for him to be there for her.

She hummed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Nausea washed over him, “I’m gonna-” He hesitated, “I’ve just gotta drive Morgs to school.”

“Go,” She told him, “I’ll be okay.”

Peter headed downstairs to the kitchen, his mindset on grabbing a glass of water before doing anything else, but the evading smell of his dad’s breakfast had a different idea.

Pepper’s eyes were on him, “You okay, sweetheart?”

Peter scurried across the room, just about reaching the trashcan, before he brought up the contents of his stomach. 

“Ah,” Tony turned off the hob, pushing the saucepan away as he charged over, resting a hand against Peter’s back, “You’re okay, kiddo.”

Peter straightened his back, “That sucked.”

Peter couldn’t help it, but he was taken back to those times, in the shed, and of course, the fateful day, when he unintentionally overdosed.

Peter moved, perching on a chair, “Morgs…” He looked to his sister, “I’ll drive you in my pyjamas, just let me—"

“You take a moment, sweetie,” Pepper tapped his shoulder, “I can take her.”

“Thank you,” He shot Morgan his dopiest smile, “Sorry, M.”

She brushed it off, “It’s fine.”

His dad slid him a glass of water, “Here you go, kiddo.”

Peter sipped at it, slowly, “Thanks, Dad.”

Pepper grabbed her coat, slipping on her shoes, “I’ll be back.”

Peter’s dad raised his hand, in a wave, “Have a good day, Morguna.”

Morgan pulled the door open, “Yeah.”

They stepped out, hurrying to the car.

Peter buried a hand, in his hair, “Is she mad at me?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Tony said, taking a seat opposite, “You know your sister, she doesn’t like being late.”

“Yeah,” Peter bowed his head, resting his forehead against the cold kitchen surface, “I’m an idiot.

“Huh?”

“I can’t help MJ with this,” Peter sighed, “I throw up, at the smell or the—"

“Not your fault.”

“I’m gonna be a dad,” Peter lifted his head, “If I can’t help my wife, with this, what about when my kid spits up or is sick?”

His dad raised his eyebrows, “Theo’s thrown up on you before, right?”

“I guess.”

Tony turned serious, in tone, “And I’m betting you dealt with Morgan, in—"

Peter nodded, “Yeah.”

His dad leaned closer, “Baby sick isn’t the same as normal sick, trust me.”

“I know, but—” Peter’s leg wobbled, “I feel like I’m useless.”

“You’re not,” Tony told him, “You’re there for everything else, just because you have to miss out helping MJ with one thing, doesn’t make you a bad husband.” He moved, taking the old bag, out of the rubbish, without even flinching, “Pete, you’re gotta have to agree with me here.”

“Yeah, I’m doing all I can, you’re right,” He slowly jumped down from the stall, “I’m gonna go and rest, for a bit.”

“Good plan.”

Peter moved into the movie room, sprawling across the couch, letting the television play nonsense, in the background, as he fell into a light slumber.

When he woke, his dad was sitting in the armchair, eyes on him.

Peter yawned, “Are you watching me sleep?”

Tony quipped, “No.”

Peter blinked, adjusting to the light, “Creepy.”

“I’m just watching the TV.”

“Sure.”

“I checked on Jones, for you,” His dad said, “She’s fast asleep.”

“Good,” Peter curled up his legs, “She needs it.”

Pepper poked her head around, “Do either of you want coffee?”

Peter hadn’t realised that he’d slept for that long.

Tony replied, “Yes, please.”

Pepper spun to him, “Decaf, Pete?”

“Yes,” He sat up, “Thank you.”

She disappeared, with a, “No worries.”

Peter combed a hand through his hair, “How long was I out?”

“Just over an hour.”

He stretched his arms and legs, “Nice.”

“Treasure these moments of rest, kiddo,” Tony chuckled, “You won’t get them for much longer.”

“Oh, I know,” He itched, the back of his head, “I used to be able to get Morgan to sleep through the night, I have no idea how.”

“Maybe, it’s your secret power.”

“Perhaps.”

“Or just your singing skills.”

“Oh…” Peter shook his head, “I doubt that.”

His dad chuckled, proudly.

Pepper walked in, with their coffee, placing it down on the table.

Peter smiled, “Thank you.”

His dad’s cell rang, he took it out of his pocket, “Hmm, Midtown?”

“She was a little off earlier,” Pepper hovered, “More than usual.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “You noticed that too?”

“Yeah,” She sighed, “Maybe she wants to come home.”

“Hello,” Tony answered, he hummed, a few times, before frowning, “Umm, no, my wife dropped her off this morning.”

Pepper and Peter turned to him, their attention caught.

“She wasn’t in homeroom?” Tony’s voice, went up, he held the cell down, looking at them.

Peter jumped in, “What’s going on?”

“She’s not at school.”

Peter took his phone, out of his pyjamas trouser pocket. Skipping school was a ‘ _A Code Blue_.' Normally, when Morgan was having an ‘ _off day_ ,’ he’d receive a text or call, asking him to meet her. She’d only missed school, a few times, and the majority of the time, she would decide, earlier on, in the morning.

“But—” Pepper shook her head, “I watched her go inside, like we _always_ do.” The everlasting paranoia of the parents’ left behind, by missing children’s cases, crossed Pepper’s face.

Peter’s chest rose and fell, with rapid breaths, because he had no new notifications.

Tony pressed the phone, to his ear, “Are you sure?” He asked, “Okay, thank you.”

“I don’t get it,” Pepper cried out, “She must have left.”

Peter was suffocating and couldn’t break free, he yanked the collar of his pyjama top, but it didn’t work. He wondered, if it was like this, the day it happened. The jumpiness, but the calm, before the storm - the fallout of his and Morgan’s disappearance.

“Hey,” Peter felt a gentle hand press against his cheek, he jerked up, throwing out his hands in a defensive position, “No, no…” Somebody lowered them, for him, and for some reason, Peter let them, “Tt’s just me, Pete. It’s Dad.”

Peter blinked, clearing his vision.

His dad was knelt on the carpet, in front of him, “You’ve been out, for a few minutes, but you’re okay,” He comforted, “You just need to breathe, with me.”

“Okay—"

“That’s it, kiddo,” Tony whispered, as he jumped up, sitting next to Peter, rubbing circles against his back, “You’ve got it.”

Peter noticed MJ hovering in the doorframe, phone to her ear, with her spare hand rested against her bump, she looked to him, her eyes full of worry.

Peter jolted, “Morgan—"

“Friday’s tracking her,” Tony said, “-Looks like she’s turned her phone off.”

Peter grabbed his hand, “What if, she’s—"

“She left the school voluntary.”

Peter’s face fell, “She did?”

“Friday found the footage.”

“She hasn’t messaged me,” Peter exclaimed, “She always—"

“I think she’s having an off day, buddy,” Tony reassured him, “We’ll find her.”

It wasn’t like Peter’s dad to be the optimistic, but it was oddly comforting.

MJ walked over, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Ned and Betty are on their way.”

Tony nodded, “Good.”

“I’m sorry…” Peter leapt, to his feet, “I can’t—” He rushed away, through the kitchen, onto the porch, catching himself, by the banister.

“Kid—” His dad charged through, standing beside him, “Friday’s gonna get a lock on her, soon.”

Peter leaned his body, over the side, “But what if she doesn’t?”

“Peter—"

Peter turned, his tone accusatory, “Did she get on a lock on us?”

His dad’s face crumbled, “That was—"

“I’m sorry,” Peter yelped, realising what he’d said, “I shouldn’t—"

“It’s okay, Pete,” Tony interrupted, as he crossed his arms, “Things have changed, for the better, with the foundation, in place.”

 _The Peter Morgan Foundation_ , since formed, it had helped save thousands of lives.

“I know,” Peter’s throat cracked, “She’s been different lately, there’s been no Code Yellows—” He dug his nails, into his palm, “I should have noticed.”

“Teenage angst, kiddo,” Tony said, “You’re not gonna see every red alarm.”

Peter buried his face, in his hands, “I’m meant to.”

“You’ve gotta a lot going on,” Tony told him, “None of this is your fault.”

Peter turned away, “Feels like it.”

His dad grasped his shoulder, “Kid…”

“I know, that last eight years, have been about me putting myself first. I think, I’ve done that, as well as I can,” He lifted his shoulder, in a half-shrug, “As well, as someone who went through the shit, that I did, can.” He bowed his head, “Still…” He reached up, balling his trembling hand around his dad’s sweatshirt, “If something happens to her, I can’t— _I can’t exist_. I can only survive,” He cleared his throat, with a whimper, “I think you can understand that.”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, hanging his head, “I get that.” He cautiously moved his hand up, resting it on Peter’s cheek, “Listen to me, buddy, we’re going to find her.”

“Hmm…”

“Teenagers run away sometimes,” Tony pointed out, “May told that you did…”

“I did…” Peter wiped his face, with the back of his hand, “But it’s different, Morgan tells me everything.”

“Maybe not all the time."

"I hate that," He crossed his arms, "I need to find her."

Tony pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead, "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of past miscarriage, Peter's experiences in Room, Panic Attacks and Vomiting Scenes.
> 
> If all goes to plan, chapter 3 and 4 should be heading your way on New Year's Eve and Day :)


	3. Part Two: Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in her head, Morgan contacts an old friend.  
> Opening up, she realizes that the future isn't as scary as she thinks.
> 
> Fate plays an unforeseen role when new evidence about Peter and Morgan's case is discovered.  
> Then everything changes, once more, when the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**

**_9 th September 2033_ **   
**_3137 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_**

Morgan wasn’t sure why she’d chosen to run.

She knew her way around her school, like the back of her hand, and if she’d needed to hide, she had fourteen confined spots that she could have chosen. Whatever had driven her to turn back and walk away wasn’t anything to do with a need to hideaway from the world.

She guessed that her mind made up the decision, to run before she’d even had the chance to properly consider it.

She jumped onto the train and took a seat, trying her best not to alert any passengers that she wasn’t where she was supposed to be.

As Morgan scrolled through her contacts on her cell, she realized that she didn’t want to contact any of them.

Besides one.

Not her parents, or Peter, or even her immediate family.

She hadn’t seen the person behind the number, in question, for eight years.

_Officer Jasmine Clarke._

The policewoman who helped Morgan, find Room and save Peter. The same person, who took them back, to say goodbye.

Morgan had the number, for emergency purposes, it had been given to Peter, first, and he’d passed it onto her.

Morgan wasn’t sure why she called Jasmine.

She didn’t realize how ridiculous the decision was, until the pair were sitting, in a booth, at an empty diner together, and Morgan had no idea, what she wanted to say.

Morgan hadn’t spoken yet, besides answering a few off-topic questions. She hadn’t even asked how Jasmine had gotten to her, so fast, considering _New Jersey_ was, at least, a two-hour drive.

Morgan turned her phone off, after calling Jasmine.

Her logic, was two steps behind her, waiting to jump her.

She knew that the school would have contacted her family, and they’d be freaking out, knowing what happened the last time, she disappeared.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but part of her needed to do it.

Even though, she couldn’t work out why.

Morgan sipped her milkshake, “Sorry.”

Jasmine folded her jacket, laying it down to the spot next to her, “Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have called you,” Morgan sighed, “This is stupid.”

“It’s fine,” She laid her hands, on the side of her coffee cup, “I’d rather have you, call me, and sit here, in silence, than you be out there, all by yourself.”

“I know you’re busy—” Morgan sat up, “You’re a cop—"

“I’m not anymore,” Jasmine told her, “I don’t even live in New Jersey anymore.”

“Really?” That made sense, “What do you do now?”

“I’m a Missing Persons investigator.”

A warm sensation spread across Morgan’s chest, “You are?”

“Yeah,” Jasmine nodded, “After meeting you, I felt like as a cop, I’d never be able to truly help others like you, so I trained, and now, I do.”

“That’s amazing.”

Jasmine relaxed in her seat. “It’s hard work, but it’s worth it.”

“I bet.”

“And luckily, it’s my day off,” Jasmine leaned closer, “So, I’ve got, all of the time in the world, to listen to you.”

Morgan folded her arms, “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jasmine spoke honestly, “Do you know what I see when I look at you, Morgan?”

Morgan kept her head low as she shook her head.

“I see young woman, who wants to speak her mind, but isn’t sure what she needs to say or how to say it,” Jasmine pointed out, “And, you don’t want to talk to your family or friends, but maybe somebody, who knows a little bit, about what you went through?”

Morgan looked up with a nod.

“Okay,” Jasmine sipped at her coffee, “I understand.”

Morgan was grabbed, at the ankle, but a moment of panic, “You’re not gonna call my family, are you?”

Jasmine placed the cup down, “I already have.”

Morgan hiccupped, “Oh—"

“But they’re not gonna be here, for another half hour or so,” Jasmine dismissed, with a knowing look.

Morgan relaxed her arms, by her sides, bringing her fingers together to fiddle, “Why?”

“Because I told them, to take it slow,” Jasmine explained, “I didn’t want them, to worry, about you, which is why I messaged them, but I know, that you want to talk to me, so I’ve given us some time.”

A friendly-looking waitress strode over, holding two plates of waffles, “Here you go, my loves.”

Jasmine helped her, with the plates, “Thanks. “

Morgan leaned up, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” She stepped away, back behind the counter.

Morgan poked her food, with her fork.

“So…” Jasmine cut into her waffle, “What’s on your mind?”

“A lot.”

“Wanna start small, and work your way up, to the big stuff?”

Morgan ate a mouthful, grasping the fork with all her might, “It’s all big stuff.”

“That’s okay.”

“But—” Morgan’s breath caught, “I’m not doing good.” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug) as he stammered, “I mean, I get good grades, but that’s easy. Everything else is loud, you know?”

Jasmine bopped her head, not tearing away her eye contact.

“I’d talk to Peter, but, he’s happy,” Morgan threw out a hand, “‘Cause he’s gonna be a dad.”

“I see.”

“I—I don’t like talking about the baby,” She stuttered, “I thought I could pretend to be….happy about it, like everybody else,” She took a moment, “I hate them.”

“Them?”

“The baby.”

Jasmine watched her, but her expression remained the same.

“They’re not even here yet,” Morgan stressed, “And I hate them.”

She looked to Jasmine again, expecting some form of reaction, but all Jasmine did was nod along.

Morgan frowned, “So?”

Jasmine placed her cutlery down, “So, what?”

Morgan laughed humourlessly, “I’m a bad person.”

“No,” Jasmine shook her head, “You’re not.”

“I hate my nephew or niece, and they aren’t even here,” Morgan felt tears filling her eyes, “I can’t think that.”

“Yes, you can,” Jasmine assured, “It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Morgan turned her face away, looking out the window.

Jasmine perked up, “Can I tell you a story?”

Morgan nodded, as she chewed, at her nails.

“My sister, had her first baby while I was training to be a cop,” Jasmine started, “The day, that I found out, that I’d passed my exams happened to be the same moment that my nephew took his first steps.”

Morgan turned to her, crossing her arms, as she deflated in her seat.

“Trying to tell my family, the big news, was like talking to a brick wall because they were all looking, at him,” Jasmine sighed, “When somebody did notice, they just tapped my back, and said, ‘ _good job_. For the next two weeks, I couldn’t look at my nephew, without feeling angry,” She raised her hands, shaking them, “I wanted nothing to do with him because he stole my moment.”

Morgan rested her chin on her hand.

Jasmine asked, “Do you know what I realized?”

Morgan shook her head, baffled.

“I wasn’t angry, at him,” Jasmine laughed, “How could I be? So, he happened to walk that day, that’s not his fault.”

Jasmine finished her coffee, she squeezed the paper cup, denting it, mindlessly.

“I was angry, at my family, the people I’m closest to, for not giving a shit or setting aside a moment to be proud of me,” Jasmine released the cup, “They realized, I was upset, and my sister still apologies to me, this day. All of them, listen to what I have to say, now, because they’re family. They make mistakes, but the vital part is that they own up to that.”

“They do,” Morgan sniffed, “My family, I mean.”

“That’s good,” Jasmine leaned closer, “And honey, what I’m trying to say here, is you’re not a bad person because you’re scared of this baby.”

“I’m—” Morgan stopped, knowing Jasmine was on the right lines, “Oh.”

“If it’s not the baby, what do you think it is?”

“Everything’s changed,” Morgan scraped her teeth over her lower lip, “I feel invisible.”

“Like you’re on the outside, and they’re on the inside?”

Morgan nodded, “I can’t call Peter when I need him like I used to.”

“Why not?” jasmine asked, “Has Peter said that?”

“No,” Morgan shook her head, “I just know, that he needs to be there, for MJ, and the kid—"

“Honey, if Peter hadn’t said anything, then he’s not pushing you away,” Jasmine pointed out, “It looks like, he wants to keep things, the same, with you, right?”

“Umm…”

“How long, until the baby’s here?”

“Um,” Morgan scratched her head, “They’re due in December.”

“So, I guess it’s been almost six months since Peter found out, and he’s said nothing, about changing how things work with you?”

“No.”

Jasmine theorized, “That probably means he has no plans, to change anything.”

“But he has to,” Morgan said through gritted teeth, “I know he will.”

“Morgan,” Jasmine softened her voice, “He hasn’t cut you off. Your brain might believe, that to be true, because of how you are hot-wired.”

“Huh?”

“You did some vital growing up, in that shed, which I’m guessing, can often make you reliant on your brother?” Jasmine began, “So, now, seeing Peter, all excited about having a baby, your head has fast-forwarded to the worst-case scenario, and that’s perfectly normal.”

“Normal, how?”

“You’re a kidnapping survivor.”

Morgan clenched her jaw, looking aside.

“Which means you’re likely to overthink things,” Jasmine continued, “To the point that it can scare you.”

Morgan had heard all of this, from her counselor, but the way Jasmine said it, made it easier to process.

“To add to that, one of the most common interactions, to deal with those thoughts, is withdraw from your family,” Jasmine told her, “Which is something, I can tell, you don’t wanna do, but it feels like right?”

Morgan nodded, stunned that Jasmine seems to know more about her than she did, “I hate—"

Jasmine waited for a second, before speaking, “What do you hate?”

“I hate being seen as a victim,” She flung out her hands, “Everybody knows who I am, and what I went through, I mean, I’m Morgan Stark, you know?”

“I understand.”

“I wanna be me,” Morgan cried, “Not a survivor.”

“You are way more than your case,” Jasmine vowed, “And if some people, can’t see past that, then screw them.”

Morgan nodded, in full agreement.

“Can I tell you a story, about a young girl, I worked with?” Jasmine asked, “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I was last year,” Jasmine straighter her back, “She was kidnapped, by her uncle. She was only five, and he kept her captive, for forty-eight hours.”

“Was she okay?”

“She was fine,” Jasmine reassured, “He’d kept her in the basement, that was all,” She swallowed a mouthful of waffle, “When I spoke to her, afterward, the girl told me, very confidently, that she wasn’t scared, not one bit, because of _you_.”

Morgan spoke, startled, “Because of me?”

“Her older brother loves true crime, and had told your story, many times, at the dinner table, and so, this girl, knew all about you,” Jasmine pointed, “She didn’t see you, as a case, she saw you as a hero.”

Morgan blinked away tears, “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Jasmine exclaimed, _“_ Honey, what happened to you and your brother doesn’t have to define you, but you don’t have to bury it, either. It is a part of you, not the whole of you.”

Morgan poked her food, again, “I miss it.”

“Miss what?”

Morgan lowered her voice, “Room.”

“The shed?”

“Room is what, we called it.”

Jasmine nodded along, “I remember.”

“I miss it, sometimes,” Morgan let go a shuddered breath, “I think I’m crazy.”

“You’re not crazy.”

“I miss the place, that I was held captive,” Morgan wiped her hand over her cheek, “Where horrible things, happened to my brother - that’s not normal.”

“I think it is.”

Morgan narrowed her eyes, “You can’t.”

“People miss their childhood homes.”

“But it wasn’t—"

“It was yours,” Jasmine interrupted, “Sweetheart, from what I can see, and from what I’ve heard, you are a very kind-hearted young woman, whose only ask, in life is consistency,” She summed up, “That may be impossible to achieve, every day."

“My family help.”

“Yeah?”

“They have like protocols, in place,” Morgan said, “But I ignore them.”

“Guess that brings us back, to why you didn’t go to Peter, for this.”

She bowed her head, “Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t be protecting your family from how you’re feeling, honey” Jasmine cautioned, “Everybody should make time, for those they love. It’s not give, give, and no take.”

“But—"

“There are no ‘ _buts,_ ’” Jasmine cut in, “You don’t have to be someone who takes care of those, around her, every day. You can be kind and be there for them, but not if you have to sacrifice your own happiness, for theirs. I’ve met your family and from I’ve gathered, you all lean on each other.”

“Basically,” Morgan shrugged, “They’re awesome, and I hate it when they’re sad.”

“I know, but if my inkling is correct, they probably hate it, when you’re sad, too.”

She deflated, rubbing a hand over her cheek, “Yeah.”

“I have a question, for you.”

“You do?”

Jasmine pushed her plate aside and lay her hands on the table, “Why did you phone me?”

Morgan sat in silence, knowing that Jasmine already has her own theory, but she wanted Morgan, to understand her own reasoning.

“Peter has my number, and so do, your parents,” Jasmine said, “Peter messaged me, a few times, over the year with updates on the pair of you. But now, eight years later, you called me, after running away from school,” She asked, “Do you know why?”

“Because of Room,” Morgan found herself saying, “You were the one, who figured out, our plan, and you got Peter out.”

Jasmine smiled, correcting her, “ _We_ got Peter out.”

“Calling you, is why I’m scared, Jazz,” Morgan freaked, “I miss Room.”

“You called me because you’re drawn to the memory, of that shed.”

“Yes.” She nibbled around her nails, “I love my home, but I miss Room,” She sighed, “The comfort of it. “

“You were six, when you got out, right?”

“Yeah. It was—” She stammered, “Three days, after my birthday.”

“How much do you remember, about Room?”

“I don’t remember much,” She said, “It just made me feel safe, which is stupid. I know that Peter took me there, to say goodbye, and I did. Sometimes, I wanna see it to see if it was real.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are no photos of it,” Morgan scrunched her nose, “And it’s like it didn’t happen.”

“Ah, I see.”

She smiled, despite the tears filling her eyes, “I’m stupid.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I should have told them,” Morgan combed her hand back through her hair, “When Peter overdosed, my dad told me, that when we’re sad, we shouldn’t keep it to ourselves.” She held back her hand, “That’s what I’m doing. I speak to a counselor, but I lie to her. It’s easy. She’s great, but she's not like Sam.”

“Sam?”

“Oh,” Morgan hummed, “Sam Wilson.”

“The Falcon?”

“Yeah, that one.”

Jasmine raised her eyebrows, “Wow.”

“He’s, um, Peter’s counselor, but they’re also friends.”

Jasmine pointed, “That probably makes it easier.

“Sam knows Peter.”

“It can be hard, to open up, but you’ve jumped over the first hurdle, with me and now, you can do the rest,” Jasmine smiled, “If you want, we can do something like this, every week if your family agree.”

“I’d like that,” Morgan thought, for a moment, before sniffling a laugh.

“What is it?”

“Peter calls Sam, his Yoda.”

Jasmine chuckled, “Does that make me yours?”

“I guess.”

“I don’t mind being your Yoda.”

They inclined their heads, caught up in a moment of laughter.

“Morgan,” Jasmine spoke up, “I don’t think you called me here, because of my connection, to Room.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“I was never a bridge to that shed, sweetheart,” Jasmine told her, “When you and me, were in the car together, trying to piece things together, my goal wasn’t to get you back there.”

Morgan was hit, full force, but the realization, “You were taking me to Peter,” She sat up, “You’re the bridge back to him.”

“The shed wasn’t your home.”

Morgan sniffled, “It’s him.”

“The Peter, that was all yours, and never let you, out of his sight,” She said, “You’re not selfish, for wanting that security net. Even now. Even, thirty years, from now. More often, than not, you deserve that. Even after the baby comes.”

Morgan remained silent, overwhelmed.

“Peter would never abandon you.”

“I know.”

“Then what is it?”

“I feel like everything is changing,” She tapped the table, “And I’m standing still.”

Jasmine’s mouth twitched, into a smile, “Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re more like your brother than you realize.”

“I am?”

“On the day, we met, we were at the hospital,” Jasmine interlocked her fingers, “You were sleeping, and your dad was watching you. I asked Peter, about the shed, and he told me, that it felt like the world was moving, but he was the only one left, standing still.”

Morgan swallowed a lump, in her throat.

“His only guide, in that time, was you,” Jasmine said, “And he wouldn’t have traded that, for the world.”

“Holy crap,” Morgan hid her face behind her hands, “He’s amazing.”

“He is,” She smiled, “And so are you.”

Morgan gathered her remaining courage, “I am.”

Jasmine grinned, “You’re always gonna need him, and guess what?”

“What?”

“He’s always gonna need you.”

Before Morgan could answer, Jasmine's cell rang.

“Ugh,” She took it out of her pocket, “Oh.”

“Do you need to take it?”

Jasmine looked up, “Unfortunately, yes.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’ll be two seconds”, Jasmine hoped out of the booth, heading outside as she answered.

Morgan poked her half-eaten waffles, with her fork, as she went through everything that Jasmine was spelling out for her.

She was right, Morgan understood that.

She knew deep down that Peter wouldn’t change when the baby comes, but it didn’t make it any easier.

Morgan couldn’t stop her head from believing ridiculous things.

There was a knock at the window, Morgan jerked, gaining air, as she turned.

Jasmine mouthed an apology as she pointed, to where Morgan’s mum and dad were standing, in their suits, of armor, in-between them, is Peter, who looked scared.

Morgan damned her past thoughts and shot out of her seat, pushing the entranceway door open, out of her way.

Peter noticed her, “Morgan?”

“Peter—”

Peter charged ahead as color flushed, in his cheeks, “Morgan!” He crashed into her, folding his arms around his back, “Holy shit.”

Morgan nuzzled her face against his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” He muttered, “We’re okay.”

Jasmine was right, Morgan deserved reassurance, and more than anything, she needed her brother.

Peter locked his arms around her, swaying side to side, as he shushed her mummers.

With misty-eyes, Morgan peered over his shoulder, to see her parents, standing hand-in-hand, with red-rimmed eyes, “Mum, Dad—” She cried, “I’m sorry—”

Her mum leaned, laying a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay—”

“You’re safe,” Her dad pressed a kiss to her cheek, “That’s all that matters.”

Reluctantly, Peter let go of her, stepping back.

Morgan waddled into her parents’ arms, leaning her head on their shoulders, she closed her eyes.

Their hold was gentle but secure.

Morgan’s parents were two of the strongest people, she knew.

They had survived battles, where the odds were stacked against them.

The worst one being, the five years that Morgan and Peter, were gone.

Morgan never stopped to imagine what they had gone through.

The bravery it must have taken, to get up every morning, and go about their day when their children were lost.

Most days, when Morgan caught them, watching her, or Peter, she saw it.

They’d go through all their battles, a trillion times, to reverse the events that led to Room. An ex-business partner, a sneezy opposing CEO, mistakes from the past, an alien army, and an age of metal. _Any day, any time, any place_ , if it could mean Quentin Beck could never get his hands on their children.

“I’m sorry,” She sniffled, wiping her hands over her cheek, stepping back, “I’m sorry I ran off, I shouldn’t do that—” She kept her hands wrapped around her parents’ arms as she looked to Peter, who was staring at the ground, “I just did.”

Pepper spoke, gently, “We know.”

Morgan turned back, to them.

“We don’t understand though,” Tony told her, honestly, “But that’s because we don’t know what’s going on, up in here,” He pointed to her temple, “That’s normal though, don’t you worry.” He ruffled her hair, before pulling back, “You’re a teenager, Little Miss, and parents are meant to be the enemy, sometimes.”

Morgan snorted a laugh, wiping tears out of her eyes, with the cuff of her jacket.

“But here’s some vital information,” Her dad said, “We do listen if you wanna talk. Yeah, you’ll shout, you’ll slam doors, and you’ll think our rules, are totally unfair, but that’s okay,” He nudged her chin up, “We all did it.”

“Trust me, honey,” Pepper sighed, squeezing her shoulder, “I’ve heard stories about your dad, and he was way worse, at your age.”

Morgan lowered her head, laughing.

“You’re not gonna defend yourself?” Her mum teased, nudging her dad’s hip with her own.

“No,” Tony sighed, “You’re right.”

“Yeah…” Pepper sang, “I am.”

The corner of Morgan’s mouth twitched into a smile, as she studied them. Despite everything they’d been through, they were still, undoubtedly, in love.

The torment of those five years would have caused arguments and sleepless nights, but they stood strong.

Which made Morgan’s silent battle, a little worse to come to terms with.

 _Yeah,_ Jasmine had connected the dots, and it was Peter, that Morgan was truly running too, but it didn’t stop that doubt, hanging over her. That they’d be times, where she missed those four walls, and how she knew where everything was, every little part played its role.

Still, eight years later, she wasn’t sure about certain things at the lakehouse, it was often big and complicated.

“Honey?” Pepper’s voice was laced, with concern, “Hey…”

Morgan let go of her parents’ arms, stepping back, “Sorry,” She glanced at Peter, who’s attention was stuck, on his feet, “I—” She stuttered, “I miss it.”

Peter recoiled, lifting his head, staring at her, with wide, teary eyes.

“That’s why…” Morgan clenched her jaw, “That’s why I ran.”

Tony asked, wearily, “Miss what?”

Morgan looked to them, and in a whisper, “Room.”

They tried not to react, but they didn’t mean it, when their shoulders rolled back, with a flinch.

“Not like—I—” Morgan cried, trying to gather her words, it had been easier, talking to Jasmine.

At least, with Jasmine, it would be hard, for Morgan to hurt her, with anything she had to say, considering she was somebody, on the outside, looking in, whereas Morgan’s family, were not.

“It’s hard to explain,” Morgan fidgeted with the chewed sleeves, of her sweater, “It’s not like Stockholm Syndrome or anything – I don’t even think it’s about the shed.” She threw her hands out, “It’s just….It’s a big part of me, and I feel like unless it’s with….” She pointed, to Peter, “You.”

Peter met her gaze, nodding his head, before turning his face away.

“Then I shouldn’t talk about it,” Morgan turned her attention, to her parents, seeing their trembling hands, and lower lips, didn’t put her mind to rest, but she kept going, because Jasmine, was right, “ know what everybody went through, looking for us, but we were stuck. It’s what I knew before all this.”

She pointed, to the empty car park, and diner, behind them. Somewhere simple, but, not so long ago, for Peter and her, it would have been unreachable.

“I don’t remember much, but the little things,” Morgan ran a hand through her hair, “I knew where everything was, and where everything belonged,” She told them, “If we put tin foil, on the antenna, we could get the TV to work without it being too fuzzy.”

Peter couldn’t hold back a fond laugh, and neither could her parents, at the idea of such ancient technology.

Morgan locked her fingers together, holding them up, in front of her, as she swayed, back and forth on her feet, “And I could reach the _sky,_ on Peter’s shoulders.”

With tears filling his eyes but wearing his signature grin, her dad looked to Peter, with a look of pride.

“Beck was a monster, but I don’t even think about him,” Morgan sniffed, “He was the boogie man, and he hurt you, but—I never saw Room, as his,” She hiccupped, “It-“

“It wasn’t his,” Peter tugged on Morgan’s arm, pulling her into a bear hug, “It was ours.”

Morgan gasped a half-cry, half-laugh, as she buried her face, against his shoulder. He’d said it before, she was sure of it, or something familiar, but the certainty in his voice, this time around, was all she needed, “Thank you,” She muttered, holding onto him.

They stepped back, she took his hand.

“With the baby coming,” She said, low, “I was thinking about, how different it’s all gonna be. Everyone’s gonna be spread out, not in a small place,” She shrugged, “I like when I can see everybody, all at once.”

Tony perked up, “You like to keep an eye on us?”

“I guess.”

“I get that.”

Morgan looked to her mum, who was wiping tears, out of her eyes, “Mum?”

“Oh, honey…” She reached out, taking Morgan’s hand, “You can talk about Room. I’m sorry, if when you do, we act wrong, or make you feel like you can’t mention it. That is a part of you. I hate that it wasn’t a part of us. But it’s yours and Peter’s, nobody can take that from you.£

“No, they can’t,” Morgan beamed, she turned, to see Jasmine standing outside the diner, with a knowing look, she nodded, “Um…” Morgan spun, to her parents, “Can I talk to Peter, on my own, for a bit, please?”

Her dad nodded, “Of course, kiddo.”

“We’ll be back.”

Morgan guided Peter into the diner, and sat, in the same booth.

The leftover Waffles were still seating, covered in melted ice cream.

Morgan waited until Peter was sitting opposite, before she spoke, “Sorry,” She leaned her hand over the table, grabbing him, “I shouldn’t have done this to you.”

Peter sighed, “Umm.”

Morgan jumped, right in the deep end, “There’s no proof.”

“What?” Peter asked, his voice laced with confusion.

“Of Room,” She deflated, “There’s like no photos or videos. Think about how many pictures of Theo, that we have – basically one, for every day of his life. It’s just in your head, I don’t even remember much.”

“Yeah…”

“When the baby comes, I’m worried, that all the new moments…” Morgan cried, “They’re gonna replace ours,” She shrugged, “Because they’ll be nicer, to remember.”

“Morgan—"

Morgan interrupted, “I know it’s stupid.”

“I hated that shed,” Peter spoke, honestly, “And I hated Beck, but every single moment with you made up for it.” His throat cracked, “Your laughs, your jokes – just everything.”

Morgan moved her head up, to look at him.

“It sucks, that we don’t have videos, or photos, because there were times, I wish we had saved,” He told her as if he had a guilty conscience weighed on his shoulders, “—But nothing is ever gonna replace my memories, of us.”

“Yeah?”

He looked her, in the eye, “I will never forget the time, with you.”

“The baby—” Morgan cried, “—is such a big change, and I’m—"

“Nothing is going to change, with you and me,” He promised, “You’ll still be staying over, for two weeks, every month.”

Her face dropped, shocked, “I am?”

“Yeah,” He nudged her arm, “We might need to get you some earplugs though.”

“Ha.”

“Code Yellows, Blues, Reds,” He listed, “– They will stand, forever.”

Morgan’s chin trembled, slowly realizing, that Jasmine was right, about everything.

“Our family is getting a little bigger,” Peter carried on, “And I know, that my kid, is going to adore you, as much as I do.”

“I—"

“I should have known that this was a big change, on you,” He tightened his grasp around her hand, “I could have helped—"

“Not your fault.”

He looked to the ground, “I was the same.”

“Huh?”

“I felt like this…” He tapped his chest, “When I found out Dad and Pepper were having you.”

Morgan grinned in disbelief, “You were?”

“When they told me, I was excited, but I thought—” Peter held out his hand, “Wow, they’re having a kid, they’re not gonna need me around anymore,” He rambled, “But look at me now, M, my life would be empty without you in it.”

Morgan nodded, with a sniffle.

“We could take on the world together.”

Morgan chuckled, “How about next Wednesday?”

“I’ll think about it,” Peter smiled, “Listen to me, this baby, will never replace you,” He vowed, “You’re going to be their aunt, who spoils them, and lets them get away with things, that I never would - you’ll be their favorite person.”

Morgan liked the sound of that.

The door clicked open, and Jasmine moved inside, with a skip in her step, “Hey,” She sang, “I’m not disturbing, am I?”

“No,” Morgan smiled.

“Not at all,” Peter looked up, “Hey, Jasmine, um, thank you so much—”

“It was no trouble,” She held her cell in front of her, waving it around, “This is strange, but I have a friend of mine, on hold,” She motioned to Peter, “She needs to speak to you.”

“Um,” Peter straightened his back, “What— _Who_?”

“She’s an officer, at my old precinct,” Jasmine explained, “And urr, she was calling me, about my son’s birthday party, but I mentioned, that I was with you. She’s been meaning to get into contact, with you, apparently.”

“Okay…” Peter fidgeted, with the collar of his shirt, standing up, “Should I—”

Jasmine handed over the cell, “She’s expecting it, to be you.”

“Oh, thanks,” Peter took hold out it, with caution, as he stepped aside, taking the caller off hold, “Hello.”

He shuffled to the opposite end of the diner, where what was being said, fell silent.

Morgan leaned up, trying to make out what she could, with her skills in lip-reading, which were, below adequate.

Jasmine took a seat opposite, “I’m sure he’ll tell you what it’s about,” She reassured her with a gentle voice.

“I know,” Morgan slouched back, “But, it’s about our case?”

Jasmine nodded.

“Wow,” Morgan raised a hand to her cheek, “My uncle, he’s always saying things like this are written, in the stars, and I never really understood it—” She locked her eyes onto Peter, who was pacing, “But this is weird.”

“It is a coincidence, if I’ve ever seen one,” Jasmine agreed, “But hey, who’s this uncle, of yours?”

“Um,” Morgan felt her cheeks burning, “Thor.”

“Oh,” Jasmine’s jaw dropped, “You know, I always forget that your dad’s an avenger, so yeah, of course, Thor is part of your family.”

Morgan snorted a laugh, “They all are.” She noticed Peter, out of the corner of her eye, “Hu—”

He was still pacing, but the smile, on his face and tears, in his eyes, confused the situation further. His eyes’ met hers, and his smile, grew wider, “Thank you!” He said, to the caller, his voice louder.

Morgan got up, out of her seat, as Peter hung up, “What’s going on?”

“We…” He skipped over, “We need to go to New Jersey.”

“What?” Morgan watched as he handed Jasmine her phone back, “Why?”

“They have,” Peter combed a hand through his hair, “M, they have some of our belongings, things from Room.”

“But…” Morgan stammered, “How? It’s been eight years, we were given everything we wanted, back.”

“I know, this is—” Peter slowed his breathing, “Insane, this is really, insane.”

“Yeah?”

“Beck’s younger brother, Jasper, went to the station, with a box,” Peter said, “He thinks Beck dumped it in his attic, years ago, the last time they saw one another.”

“And, it’s ours?” Morgan asked, “Like what kinda stuff—”

Peter took her hand, “Proof.” He cried, scrunching his nose.

“You don’t mean,” Morgan felt a heaviness, that had been laying against her chest, for as long as she could remember, drift away, “Like photos, but how—”

“I asked him, for a camera, for _Sunday Treat_ once,” Peter told her, “But, he took it back along, with all the photos, after I burned a cheese toasty,” He ducked his head, “Thought he’d destroyed it, and that’s why I never told you.”

Morgan nodded, understanding, “But he didn’t?”

“He must have been too afraid, to throw it out,” Jasmine proposed.

“Can we…” Morgan’s throat tightened, “Can we keep them?”

“They’re ours,” Peter nodded, “Like I said, Room is ours.”

Morgan threw her arms around him, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest.

She owed Thor, a hug, despite his talks of stars and destiny, usually being casual small talk, but he was right.

“We didn’t bring a car,” Peter said, pulling back, “But those two, have their suits.”

“Uh,” Morgan chuckled, “Guess we’re flying then.”

“I guess so.”

“But…” Morgan’s smile dropped, as she spun, “Jasmine?”

“Don’t you worry,” She stood, pulling Morgan, into her arms, “I need to pick my son up, from my parents, in an hour or so, so you go on…”

“Thank you,” Morgan stepped back, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, you will,” She gathered her things, “It was good seeing you, Peter.”

“Good to see you too,” Peter grinned.

“Now, go,” Jasmine motioned with her hands, “Go.”

Morgan grabbed Peter’s hand, rushing outside, she shouted, “Mum, Dad!”

They rushed over, “What—”

“What’s wrong—”

Peter chuckled, as they stopped running, “You’re not gonna believe this.”

* * *

Flying in the suits, didn’t take long, but being carried, wasn’t the most comfortable thing, in the world, but Morgan would never tire, of the sights. She wasn’t afraid of heights, like some, and safety held, in her mum’s arms, she knew she’d never fall.

Once, they were back on solid ground, her parents retracted their suits.

“As much as we all love flying,” Tony stretched his arms, over his head, “I’m getting old, so Happy’s on his way with the car.”

“Cool,” Peter laughed, nudging their dad’s shoulder, “At least it will be warmer.”

Morgan tried combing tangles out of her hail, with her hand, “And less windy.”

Peter looked to the station, a flash of fear in his eyes, but it was taken over, by his need to see, what was waiting for them, on the other side, “You ready, M?”

She grabbed his hand, looking him, in the eye, “Yeah,” She nodded, “You?”

“Yeah,” He strode over to the door, taking her with him, their parents followed.

An officer was already standing, nearby, wearing a smile, “Hello.”

Peter lifted his head, “Officer Haywood.”

“That’s me,” She grinned, “It’s nice to meet you.”

They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Peter replied, “Um, so…”

“You have some of our stuff?” Morgan asked, filling in the blanks, for Peter.

“Yes,” Haywood clasped her hands together, “You see, Jasper Beck, brought it here, to make sure it wasn’t evidence of crimes we could connect to Quentin Beck, aside from yours.”

“Ah,” Tony nodded, “Sensible man.”

“Yes, it’s safe to say, that Jasper,” Haywood said, “—Is very far attached from his brother.” She turned around, leading up around a corner, “This way.”

Silence fell between them, as they followed, not knowing what they’d see.

Haywood opened the door, to a small room.

There was a table, in the corner, and on it, was a cupboard box.

 _Strange,_ how ordinary it looked.

Haywood opened the top, but the rest of them took a visible step back.

“Okay…” Peter let go of Morgan’s hand, walking over, to peer inside. He huffed a laugh, “Wow,” She looked up, at the officer, “Can I—”

Haywood pointed, to it, “Go ahead.”

Peter reached inside, taking out a kid’s toy, a stuffed rabbit, “This was yours, M.”

Morgan went over, “Really?”

Pepper chuckled lightly, “It looks like Theo’s Bunny.”

Morgan took it, holding it, with care, “I remember this.”

“It’s all our old books and clothes,” Peter rummaged through the box, “Beck must have been too scared to throw it out.”

Haywood nodded, “We were thinking the same.”

“Most decent thing he’s ever done,” Peter leaned inside, “And—”

Peter lifted out the polaroid camera.

Morgan’s heart quickened, in her chest. She was worried, _suddenly_ , that what she was going to see, wouldn’t be what she’d fantasized about.

It didn’t matter, she’d take what she could get.

Peter followed, his eyes instantly filled with tears, but no words passed his lips.

Morgan stepped closer, “Petey?”

Peter took out, a stack of, at least, fifty photos, “Wow.”

Morgan stopped, “Woah—”

Peter handed one over to her - it was of her – she was two, or three, knelt in front of the old TV, watching Frozen II, “Wow.”

Peter reached out, kissing her cheek, “Some things never change, hey?”

Morgan rolled her eyes, but smiled, with a nod.

Perhaps running away was leading them to the box, giving Morgan something that she had always _wanted_.

“Let us see…” Pepper said gently, holding out her hand.

Peter took some of the pictures, giving a small pile to Morgan’s parents.

Her dad’s eyes welled, with tears, “Wow.”

“Look at both of you, here,” Her mum held up one, “This is gorgeous.”

Morgan couldn’t see it, through her bleary eyes, but she answered, “Yeah.”

Tony grinned, “You always had an eye with polaroid cameras, Pete.”

“I guess I do.”

* * *

They returned to the lakehouse, where everybody was waiting, for their safe return.

Peter kept the box, tucked under his arm

“Morgan!” MJ was standing on the top of the porch steps, “Oh—”

“Mimi!” Morgan pulled her sister-in-law, into her arms, but it wasn’t perfect, with the baby bump, in the way, but it worked, “I’m sorry…” She sniffled, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well,” MJ squeezed her hand, as she stepped away, “You’re here now.”

“Morgan!” May charged out, she crashed into Morgan, knocking her back, a couple of paces.

As they stepped inside, they were met with familiar warm hugs and well-wishes.

Ned was the first, to walk over to Peter, asking to see what was in the box. After the pair were finished quoting a meme, from an old movie, Peter took out the photos, and Ned exclaimed, “Oh, my—” He silenced everybody, “Where did you get these?”

The family surrounded them, all stunned, with a gasp.

“They were handed to the police by Beck’s brother,” Peter explained, as the pictures were handed around.

“Ahh,” Rhodey squeezed Morgan’s shoulder, as he studied a photo, “Lieutenant, you were the most adorable toddler!”

“You can’t say that,” Morgan laughed, “Not in front of Theo.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Okay, one of the most adorable toddlers ever.”

Betty smiled, “That’s better.”

Morgan’s mum reached over, tapping Morgan’s shoulder, “You were right, Madam.”

“About what?”

“You once told me that, the shed, was as big as you wanted it to be,” Pepper said, “And I can see it now.”

“Yeah?”

“You can see that, in these,” Pepper sighed, “Seems infinite.”

Morgan looked over, to her brother, “Peter made sure it was.”

MJ held up one, “Oh, this one—"

May cooed, “This is—"

“I love that one!” Tony shouted, over the noise.

In the picture, Peter and Morgan were laid, on the bed, smiling up at the camera; Morgan had her tiny hands wrapped around Peter’s arm.

Peter nodded, “That one is the best.”

He wasn’t wrong, as that was the one that they had blown up, onto a canvas and hung up, in the lakehouse – a spark, in the darkness.

* * *

**_16 th December 2033  
3235 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

“Little Miss, wake up.”

Morgan rolled over, in her bed, pulling her quilt over her shoulder, “Huh—” She nudged her phone, it lit up, “Dad!” She whined, “It’s like four in the morning.”

“I know,” He flickered the light on, “But we need to go.”

Morgan shielded her eyes, with her hands, “But why...” She groaned, “Christmas is next week, you know?”

“I know that,” He chuckled, “This is a little more important than Christmas.”

“Can—” She smacked her lips together, “I’m tired.”

“You’ve got all the time in the world, to sleep, after,” Tony nudged her chin up, “The baby doesn’t care.”

“The baby…” She bolted upright, kicking her dad’s leg, “Sorry,” She winced, “But, wait the baby’s coming!”

“Yep.”

She shot up, but her foot caught on the carpet, sending her tumbling onto her bum, “I’m good!” She grabbed her dad’s outstretched hand, he pulled her up, “We need to go!” 

“Take your time,” He laughed, “This could take hours.”

She grabbed a pile of clothes, from the floor, “I don’t care!”

They traveled to the Headquarters, and spent the day, in the family lounge, trying to pass the time, in any way they could.

They didn’t see Peter, MJ, or May, they were occupied, elsewhere.

Morgan spent her time chasing a lively Theo and hoisting him up, onto her shoulders.

When the evening approached, and Theo fell asleep, in Betty’s arms, Morgan realized how much time had passed, since they’d arrived.

One-by-one, everybody fell asleep.

Morgan helped Ned, pick up Theo, and lay him down, in his travel cot, before Ned followed Betty, falling asleep, next to her, on one of the couches.

Morgan’s mum and dad were the last to drift off, despite saying they wouldn’t sleep until the baby had arrived.

Morgan didn’t waver, she was too awake, to even try.

It was almost eleven o'clock when the door clicked open softly, and a half-asleep, Peter pocked his head around.

Morgan sat up, in her chair, “Petey?” She called, in a whisper.

He pressed a finger to his lips and beckoned her over, “Come on.”

Morgan tiptoed, on the carpet, and when she was nearer the door, he took her hand, pulling her through, “What are—”

He closed the door shut, making sure he was as quiet as possible, “I want you, to be one of the first to meet her.”

Morgan’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Her?”

He bopped his head, “Yeah,” He gripped her hand, tight, “You ready?”

“I think so.”

He slowly guided her down the corridor, to the furthest room, on the right.

A messy-haired May walked out, “Hey, Mo,” She pressed a kiss against her forehead, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m good,” Morgan smiled, with a shrug, “I can sleep later.”

“Yeah, you can,” May grinned.

“Could you wake the others?” Peter rested a hand on May’s arm, “And, ask Dad and Pepper, to come here, as soon as they want.”

“Sure thing, honey,” May bent, kissing his cheek, before walking the direction they’d come.

“Let’s go, M,” Peter tugged on her hand, taking her into the room.

Morgan stopped, dead in her tracks.

MJ was in bed, cradling the baby, in her arms, she lifted her head, “Hey, Spiderling.”

“Hi,” Morgan squeaked, she looked around, “Where’s your Mum?”

“She’s just gone downstairs to grab a drink,” MJ told her, “But my dad is stuck in Missouri, with work.”

“Oh, no,” Morgan said, engaging with the conversation, despite her eyes traveling down, to look at the baby, “I’m sure Dad, could—”

“Don’t worry,” MJ spoke reassuringly, “He’s on the next flight out.”

“Oh,” Morgan rested a hand, on her hip, “That’s good.” She slowed her breathing, “How are you?”

“I’m all right,” MJ answered, “And so, is this little one.”

Peter pressed a hand, to Morgan’s back, guiding her over, “Oh,” She hiccupped, “Okay…”

At the bedside, Morgan leaned over, “Wow…” She looked to Peter, “She looks like you.”

MJ huffed a laugh, “Doesn’t she just.”

Peter pulled up a chair, “Here you go, M.”

Morgan sat down, without a second thought, her eyes never leaving her niece.

MJ called out, “You wanna hold her?”

Morgan snapped her head up, “Can I—I mean—um—” She stumbled, taking a moment, “Yes, please.”

Peter lowered himself down, gently taking his daughter out of MJ’s arms, “Hey…” He kissed her forehead, before placing her in Morgan’s arms.

Up close, it was undeniable, that Morgan’s niece, had Peter’s eyes, “Hi,” Morgan sang, the baby grasped her finger, “She’s awesome.”

Morgan couldn’t believe, that no so long ago, she’d wanted nothing to do with this child, and within the first few seconds of holding her, she couldn’t imagine life without her.

“Yeah,” Peter perched on the corner of the bed, “She is.”

MJ took his hand, squeezing it, as he pressed a kiss in her unruly curls.

“Um,” Morgan rocked her, carefully, “Does she have a name?”

“No,” MJ huffed a laugh, “We were so sure, it was a boy.”

“Same,” Morgan snorted.

“Our minds are still blank,” Peter sighed, “With girls’ names.”

“She might have to be ‘baby girl,’ for a bit,” MJ laughed.

“Hmm,” Morgan’s smile grew wider, “How about Anna?”

Tears welled in Peter’s eyes, but he didn’t even brush them aside. He knew why ‘ _Anna_ ’ had sprung to mind.

MJ’s face lit up, “Oh, that’s—” She nodded, “That’s _perfect_.”

Peter hopped up, kissing Morgan’s forehead, “It is," He sat back down, wiping a hand over his face. 

MJ's eyes locked onto her daughter, “It suits her.”

Anna’s hand tightened around Morgan’s finger, but she didn’t squirm or cry, she just looked up, at her aunt, with wide curious eyes.

Morgan blinked away tears as she smiled, “Hey, Anna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of Peter's experiences in Room, and a talk, about Morgan's mental health. 
> 
> Those with keen eyes would have noticed the date that Anna is born, and how that's an important day, for Tony, that will be addressed in the epilogue!
> 
> Originally, this chapter was going to be quite dramatic, with Morgan physically running away to another city, but I decided against it because after sticking with this story, for almost a year now, it didn't feel right, especially to her character. I know that a conversation, in a diner, about her mental health and recovery, might seem a little different compared to my usual stuff but I felt like this was right, for the story. Writing this chapter, took months, but shoutout to the most recent episode of Euphoria for helping me over my last few hurdles with structure.


	4. Epilogue: Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anna's first birthday.  
> Morgan and Tony discuss overcoming certain associates they have with Beck.
> 
> Peter opens up, about how he never pictured escaping from Room,  
> And Tony makes a wish as a shooting star goes by...

_**16 th December 2034** _ **_  
3600 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

Anna’s distant cries woke Tony.

He didn’t groan or complain.

He laid quietly, holding onto Pepper’s arm that was tied around his middle. He listened out, hearing Peter’s tired voice as he attempted to soothe his kid, back to sleep. He knew that plenty of grandparents and even fellow parents despised being woken up suddenly, in the dead of night, but Tony didn’t care.

Not even for a moment.

Anna’s restlessness never lasted more than a few minutes, and despite the distribution, Tony looked on the bright side of it all. He could _hear_ her, which meant she was within arms’ reach, and she was safe, under the watchful eye of her parents.

Tony chuckled when he noticed Pepper’s gentle snores. Like most nights, she’d fallen asleep with her earbuds in, drifting off the sounds of a calm ocean.

He gently let go of her arm and crawled out of the bed, tiptoeing to the door, clicking it open as he stepped out.

Peter was already out of his room, but further down the corridor, bouncing Anna near the far window, “Dad?” He squeaked, “I’m sorry, did—”

Tony hurried to shush him, arms outstretched, “It’s okay,” He reassured him, “got a list of things that I’ve got to get done for this little one’s birthday party,” He gently clasped Anna’s hand, shaking it. 

“I don’t think she got the memo,” Peter joked, cradling the wailing Anna closer to his shoulder.

Tony brushed a hand over Anna’s few curls, “Not the best start to your first birthday celebrations, is it, Spinneret?”

There were no crocodile tears, Anna was going through it, with blood-shot eyes and tears racing down her cheeks.

“Oh, baby,” Tony cooed, “Teething sucks, doesn’t it?”

Anna spoke through a cry, “Ye- _ah_!”

Tony couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, as did Peter, knowing she probably didn’t understand what she was being asked, but she was notorious for perfect timing.

Tony clapped his hands together, “Yeah, it does.”

Anna outstretched her arms, “You wanna go to your Nonno?” Peter asked, handing her over, but the crying didn’t stop.

Instead, she’d found a new shoulder, to bury her face against.

“Oh,” Tony bounced, up and down, on his heels, “Anna Maria Parker-Jones…” He sang with practiced ease, “I’m so sorry.”

“Teething,” Peter sighed, “You know, I went through all this, with Morgan?”

Tony tapped Anna’s back, rocking her as he listened.

“But I think I blocked it out of my memory,” Peter reached out, gently messing with Anna’s curls, “I can’t imagine what it feels like for her.”

“Oh, she probably thinks it’s the end of the world,” Tony suggested, “But hey, in a few short months, she’ll forget,” He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug, “We all did.”

“Yeah,” Peter leaned forward, kissing his daughter’s cheek, but nothing they seemed to be doing was calming her.

Tony knew one path they could take, and so did Peter.

Before they could even suggest it, Morgan’s bedroom door cracked open, and she emerged with bedhead, in her Hulk onesie, “Hey…”

Miracles did happen, their savior had arrived

Peter yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Hey, M….”

Tony sang, softly, “Morning, honey.”

Morgan opened her mouth wide with a smile, turning her attention to Anna, “Hey,” She clapped her hands together, holding them up.

Anna basically launched from Tony’s grasp, but Morgan was a natural at catching out of control Spider-Kids.

“Hello,” Morgan kept her voice low, bouncing her arms, “Happy Birthday, _Snowman_.”

Anna’s tears came to an abrupt stop, crumbling into a giggle.

“That’s better,” Morgan bopped her nose, “See easy.”

“You’re a miracle worker, M,” Peter praised, swaying on his feet.

“Go to bed,” Morgan laughed, “You look like you’re gonna fall over.”

“Um,” Peter slapped his cheek, “No, I don’t.”

“Go and catch some sleep, kiddo,” Tony instructed, “We’ve got Anna.”

“Sleep?” Peter smacked his lips together, “That sounds nice.”

Tony opened the door, pushing Peter inside, before closing it. He silently prayed that Peter managed to get into bed, without toppling over.

Tony looked to Morgan, “You’re a miracle worker, Little Miss.”

“The foe of the Avengers, fear her,” Morgan lowered her voice, mimicking those voices they’d hear on trailers for upcoming movies, “Because she is…” She paused for dramatic purposes, “The baby whisperer.”

Tony inclined his head, snorting a laugh, “Yeah, she is,” He nodded, “And not just any baby whisperer, but a Spidey one.”

They walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Morgan stood by the window, rocking her niece while cooing, under her breath.

“Hey, Morgs,” Tony called out, as he grabbed a gift bag from the growing pile, “Look at this.”

“No,” Morgan turned Anna away, “You’ll spoil it.”

Tony shook his head, “She’s one.”

“And?” She said, only half-serious, “It’s not right.”

“Well then, don’t let her see,” Tony huffed, taking out the small box, in the bag, “I did it.”

“No way!” Morgan squealed, “The invisible ear defenders?”

Tony held them up, “Yep.”

It hadn’t seen the easiest year, for any of them.

They knew she would inherit her dad’s mutated genes, but what hadn’t been taken into consideration, was how Anna would handle particular aspects of that.

Peter was a teenager when his genetics were rewritten, and old enough to learn how to control them. Like how to focus his attention on a certain sound, instead of being overwhelmed by everything. Or how he knew when to use his strength and when not to.

Anna was born different but to her, it was normal. From the day she was born, everything was new to her, that included her hypersensitivity, which meant on top of the usual parenting trials and tribulations, Peter and MJ had to create their own rules.

Luckily, she hadn’t yet discovered her strength, but they were prepared for when that came, which Cho predicted would be in her later toddler years.

Sound was the enemy, an unfair sensory overload, especially for someone so young.

She wasn’t on high alert, all the time. Sometimes her powers laid dormant, like Peter’s, and those were the times, they treasured.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to predict when and where the world would become too loud for her to bear. Her screams at those points were unforgettable, and Tony wished that wasn’t the case.

She was almost a month old when Tony installed soundproofing panels through the walls of the lakehouse, certain rooms at the Headquarters, her parents’ place, and May’s apartment.

The ear defenders had been a project, since day one. Tony, for the rest of his days, would regret how long it took him to perfect.

“How have you kept this a secret?” Morgan asked, genuinely surprised, “This is _insane_.”

“Well, I mean, Ear Defenders, Marks’ _One to Fifty-Six_ were not her favorites,” Tony laughed, “She kept throwing them.”

“But…” Morgan gasped, “She won’t even notice these?”

“Nope,” Tony said, “They’re like your Uncle Clint’s hearing aids, but they dampen sound rather than amplifying it,” He explained, “There’s something similar installed, in Peter’s suit, but it needed perfecting for this one.”

“Dad,” Tears filled Morgan’s eyes, she laughed, “This is gonna change her life.”

“Don’t cry, baby,” Tony turned away, with a chuckle, “I will if you do—”

“They’re all gonna cry,” Morgan scrunched her nose, “Wow.”

Tony placed the box into the gift bag, placing it with the others, “I think we should open it, when Pete and Jones are up,” He proposed, “So, Anna can enjoy her first _proper_ party.”

“You’re amazing,” Morgan praised, she twirled, with Anna, “Isn’t he, Snowman?”

“She’s needed these since day one,” Tony kissed Anna’s head, before swiftly moving into the kitchen to prepare his first cup of coffee, “And now, she can be like every other kid her age.”

“Yeah, she will,” Morgan danced to the couch, sitting down, with Anna perched on her knees, facing her, “You feeling better?” She asked Anna, gently grasping her hands.

Tony never tired of seeing Morgan and Anna interact.

They’d been as thick as thieves, since day one and he couldn’t wait to see what they’d achieve together.

_It wasn’t only that._

Whenever Tony saw his granddaughter, one nagging thought would pop into his head.

She wouldn’t _exist_ if Morgan and Peter hadn’t escaped captivity.

She was every bit, the miracle, that they were.

Named after a _Frozen_ character too. Nobody could have guessed how important the tale of _Frozen_ would become to Peter and Morgan’s story, but Tony struggled to imagine it without.

 _If you knew Anna, you knew she was obsessed with snowmen._ Not only ‘ _Olaf_ ,’ but it’d grown from that. Anything snowmen related, she had to get her hands on. Christmas shopping, with her in a stroller was a nightmare, to say the least.

That was why Morgan had nicknamed her ‘ _Snowman_.’

Tony would adore their bond, forevermore.

“Hey, Little Miss,” Tony called, “Want some coffee?”

Morgan snorted a laugh, “Do you know what time it is?”

“Uhhhh….” He hummed, “Well, the sun’s coming up.”

“Yeah…” Morgan laughed, “It’s half seven.”

“Ah, the perfect time for coffee,” Tony teased, “How about, orange juice?”

“Sure,” She hummed, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” He took out a glass, opened the fridge, and poured a fresh glass.

He skipped towards the couch, drink in hand.

“You’re one,” Morgan said, to Anna, who was gleefully waving her arms around, “Yeah, you are! So big now!”

“Here you go, honey,” Tony placed it on the coffee table, “I’m gonna start putting up some of the decorations,” He said, “You okay sticking with her?”

“Of course.”

Tony hovered. His grogginess was fading, and he was starting to notice things, he hadn’t before.

Morgan didn’t look or sound like she’d _just_ woken up.

She was wide-eyed, more awake than ever, but it wasn’t normal.

It seemed forced.

Like her brother, Morgan wasn’t a morning person.

Tony took a seat in the armchair beside her, “Morgan?”

“Oh,” Morgan hiccupped, snapping her head up, “What have I don’t wrong?” She narrowed her eyes, “I thanked you, for the juice, right?” She half-laughed, “I’m sure I did.”

“You did.”

“Okay, good,” She shook her head, “So, what is it then? You never call me _Morgan_ , unless it’s serious,” She moved Anna’s hands up and down, keeping her entertained, “Did we forget something, party-wise?”

“No,” He leaned forward, “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Morgan straightened her back and lowered her chin to her chest, “Yeah.” She leaned up, “You’re not gonna believe that—” She sighed disappointed, “That was _shit_.”

She covered Anna’s ears, after the fact.

“Don’t worry,” Tony reassured her, “Jones taught you your first profanity, it’s only payback.”

Morgan moved her hands down, “Okay…”

“What’s up?”

“I was writing Anna’s card, and I—” She kept her eye on her niece, “—Started thinking…”

“About what?”

“My first birthday,” She sniffed, “I imagine that it was a lot like this. At the lakehouse, with all of us, just having fun…” She shook her head, “A perfectly normal party but then eleven days later…”

Tony bowed his head.

“It’s insane,” She squeaked, “How that works. Life was normal…”

He looked up at her, “And then it wasn’t.”

Morgan bopped Anna’s nose, “I look at her and I see me,” She admitted, “I never realized how small I must have been, when he took us,” She slowed her breathing, “I know that something like that won’t happen with all our systems, and the foundation in place, but I don’t know, guess I’m a little jealous.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Jealous?”

“In eleven days, she’s gonna be fine,” Morgan spoke softly, “Safe with us, where she’s meant to be,” She looked at her hands that were clasping Anna’s, “But I was locked in a shed, with my big brother.” She laughed nervously, “It’s not luck though, is it? She’s not lucky,” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug, “Being kidnapped isn’t a thing everybody experiences.”

“No, it’s not.”

“But hey,” She scoffed, “There are six people in this house, and four of us, have, at one point been kidnapped, that’s gotta be some kind of record.”

Tony leaned his face in his hand, “Jesus.”

She laughed, despite the topic, “It’s weird,” She dropped her smile, “I don’t know,” She deflated, “I just—Can you-ah, don’t worry.”

“What-“

She dismissed it, “No, it’s fine.”

Tony switched, to his ‘dad’ voice, “Morgan H. Stark.”

“Okay, okay,” She stammered, “When you look back on my first birthday, where does your head go?”

“I guess…” Tony answered honestly, “Beck…”

She nodded, “Ah.”

“You’re right,” He told her, “It’s hard not to connect the two. That _day_ I was—I was buying a replacement for one of your presents - I broke it, and we didn’t want you to find out.”

Her face fell as she’d never heard the finer details of that day, because everybody kept those little things, to themselves, “Oh.”

“So, yeah, I do think about you being gone, when I look back on your first birthday,” He repeated, “Still when I get past that, I remember that it was a great day.”

Morgan hummed, deep in thought, “What happened to it?”

“To what?”

“The present?”

“Oh,” He thought back, “It was in the back of my car for weeks. It was a battery-operated fake phone, you adored it,” He rambled on, “When I remembered. I couldn’t look at it. I kinda associated it, with what happened to you.” He snapped his head around, “Come to think about it, I threw it in there.”

He motioned towards the small closet that was under the stairs.

Morgan hopped out of the couch, carrying Anna over, placing her on Tony’s lap. Without question, he pressed a hand against Anna’s back, she had a knack for trying to throw herself onto the floor, when she got bored, “Hey, munchkin.”

Morgan hurried away, towards the closet.

“Um,” Tony turned to the best of his ability, “What are you doing?”

“Something Jasmine said,” She opened it, switching on the light, “We were talking about Quinn. From school.”

“Yeah?”

“And how it took me a while to not associate him, with Beck,” Her voice traveled further away when she stepped inside, “Beck might be dead, but as Peter says, he lingers, and we can’t let him win.”

“I get you.”

“So…” She cheered, “ _Ha._ Wait, why’s there two?”

“Oh, you know? To be on the safe side.”

Morgan jogged over to the kitchen in search of scissors, “Okay.”

“Peter’s schoolfriend,” Tony searched his brain, “Cindy, right?”

“Um…” Morgan’s brow knitted together, “Yeah?”

“Her son’s a similar age to Anna,” He remembered, “Perhaps she’ll take it.”

“Good plan,” She skipped over, sitting down, “Let’s see…”

He watched as she pulled out one of the boxes, “Wow,” He reclined away, “It still looks brand new.”

“It does,” She brushed the fourteen years’ worth of dust away, as she freed the toy phone out of the box, which had been shielded by its box and was in pristine, “Nice.”

Anna spun her head, she squealed loudly while reaching out her hand.

“Do you like it, snowman?” Morgan quickly wiped it over, with a wipe from the pack on the table before placing it on the floor, “Here you go.”

Tony lifted Anna, carefully placing her on the floor, arms reach away from the phone.

Anna instantly placed the end of the phone in her mouth and began chewing.

“That’s a way to get over teething pains,” Tony snorted a laugh, “ _Weird_. I haven’t thought about that thing in years.”

“She doesn’t know what it is,” Morgan leaned back on the couch, “And I think that helps.”

“It does.”

Morgan spoke softly, “Like today?”

Tony tried to remain clueless, “Huh?”

“Come on, Dad,” She pleaded, “You know what today is.”

“Yeah, I do,” He straightened his back, “Anna’s birthday.”

“No,” She widened her eyes, begging for him to listen, “The other thing.”

“Ah, well,” He shrugged, “The other thing doesn’t matter.”

She was quick with her response “It’s okay to be sad.”

He tried to dismiss it, “It’s been forty years, kiddo.”

“Time doesn’t matter,” She pushed, “It hasn’t been that long since you found out what really happened to them.”

“What was it you saying, about association?” He asked, trying to stop the conversation before it could start.

“I know,” She sighed, “But you lost your mum and it’s okay to think about her.”

“I do,” He scrunched his nose, “I think about how proud she’d be of all of you.”

She smiled, “And you.”

“And me,” He rubbed the nape of his neck, “Crazy—”

“What is—"

“The whole association thing,” He leaned his elbows on the arms of the chair, “You were taken from us, in February. On Valentine’s Day, of all the days!” He exclaimed, “So, I hated it - The whole month, that is,” He pointed to her, “Then you escaped in February, and just like that, it was one of my favorite months of the year again.”

Morgan offered him a smile.

“December 16th,” He continued, “For four decades, it’s been a day where I lay low,” He set his eyes upon the oblivious Anna, “Now, it’s my granddaughter’s birthday. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“It is weird,” Morgan confirmed, “But I guess it how our heads work.”

“Yeah,” He studied Morgan, “What else is going on in that head of yours?”

“Um…”

“I can see it’s something. “

“I managed to sleep, for like an hour or two,” She began, “But this bad dream, woke me up, but in it, everything was the same, but Peter and me, we weren’t close.”

“Don’t you worry, honey, that will never be the case?”

Morgan hung her head, “We were never in Room.”

“Huh?”

She fidgeted with the frayed edges of her pajama sleeves, “In my dream.”

“Oh.”

She leaned back, “It’s got me thinking if we’d be as close, without it?”

Tony jumped in, quickly, “You would.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“You were close before Room,” He assured her, “Yes, perhaps you wouldn’t be as reliant on one another, but you’d still be inseparable, no questions asked.”

She wiped tears off her cheeks, “Yeah?”

“You were seven months old when Peter left for college,” Tony told her, “He was scared that you’d forget him. I called him, every other night and he’d be projected into the room with us, and we’d be in his dorm—” A warmth spread across his chest, in remembrance of those times before, “You were obsessed.”

Morgan’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“There were times you’d cry your eyes out because he couldn’t pick you up, but most of the time, you were so happy to see him,” Tony grinned, “You were ten months old when you said your first word, which was—"

“Petey?”

“And that was before Room, Little Miss,” He added, “What does that say about you two?”

“That we are meant to be best buddies?”

“Yeah, you were,” He pointed to Anna, “Just like you two.”

She nodded.

“Now…” He jumped up, “We better start setting up.”

She joined him on her feet, “Yeah.” She crossed her arms, “I’ll gather the banners.”

Tony watched her go.

He couldn’t change what happened, but she was right, it was time to reclaim memories.

Quentin Beck wouldn’t get the last laugh.

* * *

 _**3 rd February 2020 ** _ **_  
11 days until Peter and Morgan are taken_ **

Tony pulled out a tray of pizza pockets from the oven, placing them on the side to cool down. He pulled off his oven glove and circled to the opposite side of the kitchen surface, he grabbed a bowl of salad, ready to toss it.

Before he got the chance, Pepper’s arms wrapped around his front, “It’s unfair,” She pouted, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

He snorted a laugh, “What is?”

“Nine months.”

He tossed the salad, to the best of his ability with his wife tied around him, “Did I miss something?”

She sighed, “I held Morgan for nine months.”

“Yeah?”

She stepped back, playfully slapping his arm, “And she looks like you!”

“Oh-”

“Not fair,” She complained, “It’s fixed.”

He turned, taking her hands, “A little.”

She smirked, “You only did 12% of the work.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” He leaned down, kissing her, “You’ve been waiting years to say that.”

“I have,” She giggled, “You’re lucky you’re both cute.”

Morgan’s squeal of excitement caught their attention.

Peter was standing, behind the couch, lifting Morgan high, “Hey!” He brought her back down, close to her face, “How did you get up there?” He asked with a laugh.

“I gotta say, Pete might not be mine in the traditional sense,” Tony smiled, “But it’s odd how alike they look.”

“It is.”

Peter kissed Morgan’s cheek before repositioning her, so she was sitting comfortably in his arms.

Michelle jumped up, clapping her hands as she approached the pair, “Hello!” Morgan waved but then hid her face against Peter’s chest.

Pepper tutted, “Favouritism.”

“We lost,” Tony proclaimed, “Pete’s her favorite.”

Pepper laughed, “Oh, definitely,” She turned her face away, her smile gone suddenly.

Tony tugged on her hand, “You okay?”

She shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

“Honey?”

“Just, I know he’s taken a break with Spider-Man, but he’s gonna go back to it one day, and it scares me,” She looked to him, “More now than before.”

Tony let go of a swallow breath, “I know.”

“She adores him,” Pepper gestured “And with what went down with The Rhino, last year, we almost lost him,” Her lower lip trembled, “And she—No, today’s not the day to think about stuff like that.”

He squeezed her hand, “It’s okay.”

“You wouldn’t even know, now,” She held out a hand, “But he’s gonna get hurt and the older she gets, the more she’ll know.”

“It’s scary but we can do it.”

“Yeah, we can,” She sang, “Look at me, I married Iron Man,” She nudged her arm against his, “Nothing _surprises_ me anymore.”

Rhodey skipped towards Peter, from the couch, “Can I get a hug from the birthday girl? Or is that a Peter exclusive?”

Peter laughed, with a shrug, “You can try,” He passed Morgan over to Rhodey, with a knowing look on his face.

She cried, reaching out for Peter, “No—”

“I was right,” Rhodey guided her back into Peter’s arms, “It’s a Peter exclusive.”

Tony called over, “Otherwise known as blatant favoritism.”

“Babies adore the Parkers’.” May informed them, “It’s an unwritten fact of life.”

Tony and Pepper moved over, joining everyone by the couches.

Peter sat down on the bean bag, with Morgan, “Can we have cake now?”

Tony frowned, “We haven’t even had lunch.”

The kid lifted his eyebrows, “And?”

Tony rolled his eyes, leaning his head against Pepper’s shoulder.

Rhodey reclined in the armchair, “Anybody got plans for Valentine’s?”

The room collectively filled with ‘ _boos_.’

Rhodey yelped, “What?”

“Valentine’s day is commercialized nonsense,” Michelle said.

Rhodey narrowed his eyes, “I’ve only ever heard single people say that—”

Happy spoke, “It is dumb—"

Rhodey bolted upright, “See.”

Happy jokingly pushed Rhodey’s arm.

Tony came to Happy’s defense, “You’re single too, platypus.”

Rhodey shrugged, “Who cares.”

Peter perked up, “MJ and I are having an _‘Anti-Valentine Valentine’s Day.’”_

Rhodey widened his eyes, bemused, “That makes perfect sense.”

“I’m back here again for the 14th,” Peter told him, “Mr. Harrington has asked me to help him out with some of his new students.”

“To do what?” Ned asked, curious.

“Motivate them.”

“Ha,” Michelle snorted, “You should go as Spider-Man.”

Peter sighed, “I might have to.”

“He’s also babysitting Morgs, while we go out for dinner,” Tony added, “And you, Rhodes?”

Rhodey grinned, “Oh, I’ve got a date.”

Tony laughed mischievously, “With your—”

Pepper slapped her hand over his mouth, “No.”

“Okay,” He said, muffled.

She moved her hand away, eyeing him.

Rhodey said, “It’s just someone I used to know from work.”

“Who?”

Rhodey barked a laugh, “I’m not telling you that.”

Tony teased, “So, I know her then—”

“I didn’t say that—"

Morgan yelled, with a long shush.

Laughter fell across the room.

“Sorry, Little Miss,” Tony chuckled, “Are we boring you?”

“It is _her_ day,” May pointed out.

“Yes,” Tony nodded, “It is.”

“She’s gonna scream bloody murder when you go back to college tomorrow, Peter,” Pepper said, dreading it.

“Sorry,” Peter cringed, “But I’ll be back before she knows it.”

Tony pointed, “And hopefully, she can keep eating that toy phone in the meantime.”

* * *

 _**16 th December 2034** _ **_  
3600 days since Peter and Morgan’s escape_ **

At around nine in the morning, Peter and Michelle found their ways downstairs. They were changed for the day, but Tony could tell that they couldn’t wait to get back into bed.

“Oh, look who’s finally up,” Tony sang while propping up a three-tier cupcake stand on the kitchen surface.

Peter winced, laying a hand over his eyes, “You’re too loud.”

Tony strode over, ruffling Peter’s hair, “You scrub up well, kid.”

Peter dodged him, “Dad!” He whined, batting Tony’s hands aways.

Tony snorted a laugh, “Did you get some sleep?”

“A bit,” Michelle yawned, raising her hand, “Eh, parenting.”

Tony grinned, “Don’t you love it?”

“Of course,” Michelle turned her attention to Anna, dropping her mouth open, “There she is!” She exclaimed, rushing over, “My birthday girl,” She scooped Anna up into her arms.

Out of the corner of Tony’s eye, he noticed Peter sneaking around, reaching for the fresh pot of caffeinated coffee.

“Ha.” Tony slapped his hand, “No.”

Peter stood defensively, “I’m thirty-three!”

“Caffeine is a no-no,” Tony shook his finger, “I’m not peeling you off the ceiling again.”

Peter threw his head back, “That was one time.”

Michelle spoke up, sternly, “No.”

Peter marched off, searching the cupboards for breakfast.

“Hey, the place looks great,” Michelle praised, looking around, “Thank you.”

“And thank you for noticing, Jones,” Tony spun, staring at his son, with a false frown.

“It looks great, Dad,” Peter said emotionlessly, without even looking up.

Tony exclaimed, mockingly, “Oh, really!”

Pepper skipped down the stairs, clapping her hands, “Where’s the birthday girl?”

She had offered to wake up earlier, to help with decorating, but they let her sleep in after she spent hours overtime at the office.

“How can she—” Peter shook his head, “How is she that awake?”

Tony pat his back, “That’s Pepper, for you.”

“Anna!” Pepper bobbed Anna’s nose, “Happy birthday, baby.”

Tony was distracted by Morgan as she sprinted over, “Dad…” She kept her voice low, “Can we do it now?”

“Ummm…” He darted his eyes around, “Yeah.”

Peter popped up, “Do what?”

Suddenly, all eyes were on him, “I have a present for Anna.”

“But I thought we said we were doing presents later,” Pepper said, “With everyone.”

Tony scratched the back of his head, “This one is a bit different.”

Morgan followed, “Big different.”

“—She won’t understand what it is—”

“—You need to open it.”

“Okay…” Michelle jumped in, “We’ll open it.”

Peter pointed to a packet of Pop-Tarts, “Can I have-”

Morgan grabbed his hand, yanking him over, “No…”

“All right…”

Tony picked up the gift bag and strode over to the couches. Peter was sitting next to Michelle and Anna, cooing over his daughter, “Here you go.”

Peter took the bag, “Thank you.”

Pepper leaned over, whispering in Tony’s ear, “I’m confused…”

He muttered back, “It’s a surprise.”

“Let’s see,” Peter pulled the tape off the bag and took out the box, “Wait…” He said, almost immediately.

Morgan stood beside Tony, trying to conceal a squeal, she grabbed his hand.

Pepper gasped, “You didn’t—"

Peter held them up, “Are these the—"

“Holy shit—” Michelle’s eyes filled with tears, “You did it—"

“Ah,” Tony was sure his heart skipped a beat, “I made Michelle Jones feel things.”

Michelle laughed, teary-eyed, “This…”

Peter yelped, “Dad, I thought—"

“They work.”

Michelle kissed her daughter’s forehead, “She can enjoy things…”

Anna lifted her head, gapping up at them unaware.

Peter tapped her cheek, “Your Nonno is the best in the worldwide universe!” He jumped off the couch, throwing himself into Tony.

Michelle waited a few seconds, before asking, “Can we try them?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “They’re nanotech, so they’ll link up automatically. She won’t even notice them, but I think she’ll notice the difference.”

Michelle took them out of the box, “That’s all we’ve needed,”

“Here,” Tony crouched, activating them, letting the nanotech do their work, linking to Anna’s ears.

They were a light grey color while turned off, but as soon as they were secure they disappeared.

Anna didn’t even flinch as he put them on.

“So, how will we know they’re working?” Peter asked, sitting back down next to Michelle.

Anna propped her head up, looking at them all, with wide eyes. She threw out her arms, laughing gleefully.

“Oh,” Michelle rested a hand on her face, “I think they do.”

Anna kept giggling, turning her head, every way possible.

Peter wiped his hands over his eyes, crouching nearer his daughter, “How does the sound, baby?”

Anna flapped her arms, “Eeeeee!”

Tony nodded, understandingly, “ _Eee_ , indeed.”

* * *

Towards the end of the celebrations, everybody was scattered around, filled up on party food and cake.

Anna was fast asleep, dribbling on her mum’s shoulder. Michelle was quietly discussing a Disney movie, with Theo, who was listening to every word his godmother had to say.

Tony, who was two seconds away from sleep, suddenly noticed that Peter was nowhere to be seen.

He slowly got up, feeling an urge to go upstairs.

Peter was standing at the end of the corridor, looking out the vast window, at the night sky.

Tony skipped down, “There you are, kiddo.”

“Sorry,” Peter crossed his arms, “Lack of sleep and loud noises, not the best mix with my genetics.”

“I think everybody’s falling asleep,” Tony snorted, “But maybe I should make you some of those ear defenders.”

“Maybe,” Peter smiled, he gazed up, taking in what he could see outside.

Tony rested a hand on his son’s back, “It is quite the view.”

Peter nodded then he leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Thank you, Dad.”

“For what?” Tony asked, “The defenders?”

“No,” Peter shook his head, “For everything.”

Tony squeezed Peter’s arm, “What’s brought this on, hey?”

“It’s Anna’s first birthday,” Peter said with disbelief, “Ten years ago, I was trapped in a garden shed with my little sister, dreaming of a world that we deserved.” He let go a slow breath, “Never realizing, I’d get the chance to reach it.”

Tony nodded along.

“Sometimes, I think I’m gonna wake up in there,” Peter admitted, “Then I take one look at Morgan, and I know that this is real.”

“It is,” Tony reached up, ruffling Pete’s hair, “As real as real can be.”

Morgan called to them, “Hey!”

“Oh,” Tony laughed, “Speak of the devil.”

“Rude,” She stopped on Tony’s other side, “What are we talking about?”

Peter shrugged, “Stuff.”

“Nice,” The outside world caught Morgan’s eye, “Woah.”

Tony looked out.

The stars were beautiful, and having a house excluded from the rest of civilization meant the skies were usually clear. Still, despite their beauty, he couldn’t imagine a sight more amazing, than the ones next to him.

Morgan hopped, pointing, “Look—”

A shooting star passed by, as clear as day.

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed, “What are the chances?”

Peter reached over, prodding Morgan’s arm, “What did you wish for?”

“That would be telling—"

Peter joked, “It doesn’t work—”

“Thor said it does—”

Peter moved, balancing his head against Tony’s arm again, “Okayyy…”

Tony locked his arms around his children, holding them close as he dwelled on his wish.

Life was good. Amazing, in fact.

All his family were safe and accounted for.

He didn’t want that to change. That was his wish, as simple as that.

And for the first time in his life - _the universe listened._

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, until the very end.


End file.
